


SORROWFUL ANGELS

by MegaAuLover



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, F/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaAuLover/pseuds/MegaAuLover
Summary: AU Cannon: Imagine Katniss Everdeen managed to get exactly what she wanted.  She didn’t get married or had children. Panem is free and the games no longer exist. But  is she content with her life?  Will she ever be? What happened to Peeta and Gale?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to @norbertsmom for beating for being an amazing friend. To all the ladies who inspired me and provided me with the song, Sorrowful Angels by Patty Loveless ….a bluegrass tune that I could hear Katniss singing. Go on listen to it then read the story!

**P1

"Mother really," Katniss said. She shook her head, scandalized. She fed her mother some of Peeta's prized carrot cake. It was near her mother's bedtime, but this was their time to speak. Her mother sat on the bed in her shift, her white hair spilling over her shoulders. Evelyn Everdeen looked so much older than her age.

It was the life they led living in the district.

Evelyn smacked her lips and rubbed her tummy to let Katniss know it was delicious. She couldn't speak because of a stroke she suffered a few years back. In the beginning, she could not move; slowly she relearned how to walk. Evelyn was slow, but she had mobility. However, the stroke left her mute, so she and Katniss developed shorthand so that they could communicate.

"I know Peeta's cake is delicious." Katniss' mouth watered.

In the kitchen sat half a carrot cake. Peeta made it special for them. It was delicious. He made it with real vanilla bean syrup, carrot shavings, freshly ground cinnamon, and raisins because her mother could not eat nuts. For the filling, he took cream cheese frosting and mixed it with coconut. Katniss wanted very badly to eat all of it. She inhaled as she focused on her mother.

Her mom moved her hands slowly.

"That cannot be true!" Katniss blinked.

Her mother moved her frail hands detailing another set of words.

"Mrs. Alcott and Mrs. Bronte are fighting?"

Her mother nodded as she spelled out who she heard it from. She couldn't believe the goings on within the district. People often forgot her mother's memory and her hearing were intact.

"They are fighting for the Widow Brown." Katniss laughed. Mr. Brown, recently widowed, was a small little man with a bald head and beady nervous eyes. Somehow he became the 'it' man all the available widowed women wanted.

Evelyn snorted and rolled her pale clouded blue eyes.

"Mother, you're shameful," Katniss uttered as she spooned another piece of cake into her mother's willing mouth. There were few things her mother was able to stomach these days. Mellark's rich desserts were among them. Katniss, determined to make sure her mother ate more than just clear broths, always fed her mother a soft pastry.

Her mother put her finger to her lips.

"Don't worry I'd never tell," Katniss promised.

Her frail mother nodded.

The things her mother knew about the people in the district would break up marriages. Evelyn signed again.

Katniss coughed, her eyes widened. "How?" she questioned.

Evelyn pointed to her eyes.

"Mother Gale and Ivy just had a baby."

Her mother scrunched her face.

Katniss could not believe what her mother told her about Gale's and Ivy's marriage. "How you know these things, I don't know?"

Katniss scooped another mouthful of cake into her mother's mouth. She thought of him again, and she sighed.

Her mother tapped on her knees. She looked up and blinked, watching her mother sign. She turned pink.

"Mother, Peeta is my friend."

Her mother made another movement.

"He'd never want anyone like me. I'm not particularly pretty."

Peeta was the rare young unmarried man in the district amongst the few widowed miners. The female to male ratio in District Twelve was tripled compared to other districts. Peeta was beautiful and the town baker, she was no one. Katniss looked down at her chubby thighs. Her legs were no longer slender. Nothing about her appealed to any of the men in the district, not that she wanted any of them. When she was younger, she vowed never to marry. Now at 33, she had kept her oath.

Her mother slapped the palm of her hand on the bed and pointed to Katniss.

"I do not make faces at him."

Evelyn gave Katniss a 'are you kidding me look' that caused Katniss to blush.

Reluctantly Katniss said, "Okay, so maybe I look at him. He is attractive."

Evelyn furiously moved her hands.

"Mother this is not your fault. I made my choice long before Prim left or Gale got married," Katniss said, trying to convince herself as well. In the early days when she was young, fit, and mildly attractive it did not bother her to be alone. Now, as the years passed and everything except her weight became stagnant, Katniss felt an immense sense of loneliness.

She was content, but not joyful.

She yearned for more.

She missed speaking to people. Everyone she knew moved on with their lives except for her. She wanted a chance to do something more, but couldn't. Her mother needed her. Her gray eyes lovingly took in her mother, and she knew she couldn't leave. "You need me."

Her mother pointed to Katniss and then to the cake then to her heart.

"You think I love him?"

Her mother took Katniss hand put her hand on her lips. Katniss read her lips. "Katniss you've been in love with Peeta Mellark since you were a little girl."

"Mother, how could you know?" Katniss shook her head to deny it, but her mother stopped her by placing her weathered hand on her cheek. Begrudgingly she admitted, "Okay, yes you're right. I do like him."

Her mother spoke so quickly.

"Mom, I'm fat. Peeta...he's..." Her mother did not listen. She was busy yelling at her.

"Mother, you're wrong. He doesn't like me." Katniss shook her head no. "He only thinks of me as a friend." The next thing her mother said made Katniss's mouth hang. "He stares at my chest and butt?"

Evelyn nodded.

"Mother!" Katniss whispered, blushing fiercely.

Her mother was having the time of her life embarrassing Katniss.

"You want me to ride his pickle!" Katniss blushed. Pickle is what Katniss called a man's anatomy. "Momma!"

Her mother laughed silently.

"Stop laughing. That wasn't funny. I don't think I need to get laid."

Her mother nodded.

Katniss crossed her arms over her chest and scowled.

Her mother tugged on her sleeve.

She glanced at her mother then saw the soft smile and the twinkle in her cloudy blue eyes. She threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, I promise that one day I will tell him how I feel."

Happy with her promise, her mother settle back on her pillow opening her mouth for the last piece of cake.

"I should make you brush your gums."

Evelyn stuck her tongue out at Katniss.

Katniss laughed. She gently wiped her mother's face then kissed the top of her head.

Her mother tugged on her sleeve.

"Yes momma?"

"Sing me the song," Evelyn asked.

Katniss smiled. The dark days song Sorrowful Angels was one of the saddest songs of unrequited love. It was sung by the Seam folk often, and it wasn't until recently that people even knew who sang it because it was played over the television. Even the singer's name, Patty Loveless, sounded heartbreaking. It became all the rage in Panem, yet for Katniss this was her parent's song. The one her father used to sing to her mother whenever they danced in the middle of the night.

Evelyn smiled and closed her eyes.

"Okay momma." Katniss began to sing.

"She loved him most when his eyes were gray  
The palest shade of a winter day  
They filled her with a raging fire  
And a bittersweet desire  
She shined for him like candlelight  
That softly beckons in the night  
But he said no right to her face  
Then simply turned and walked away

All Heaven watched from way on high  
True love given and denied  
And while her heart was broke and bleeding  
Sorrowful angels wept into their wings"

Katniss glanced down to find a single tear slipped from her mother's eye and trailed down her weathered cheek. "Momma?"

Her mother smiled gently and signed that she was alright, but ready to go to sleep.

"Good night, mother."

Evelyn smiled and waved as Katniss lowered the oil lamp. Electricity in the Seam often went out. Something's never changed in Panem.

She made her way to the kitchen. The song still in her head. It worked on her soul, she felt restless like a bird that had never flown but ached to do so. Her grey eyes took in the modest kitchen. That half cake sat on the table. She felt an urge to cry as she put her mother's plate in the sink. Instead of bawling she took a fork and sat down with the cake and ate it one bite at a time.

In her state of unhappiness she drowned her sorrows with cake and the cheese buns Peeta made just for her. She savored each one. The cheese buns were not sold at the bakery. These were just for her.

"MMMMM" Katniss moaned, happily thinking of the man Peeta became.

They'd grown up, both single as their nation changed.

Drastic changes took place in Panem in the past seventeen years.

For one, she wasn't a painfully thin girl hunting to survive anymore, nor did she or anyone else have to worry about the Hunger Games. After the 75th Games, Snow died. His lying scheming ways caught up to him. He began coughing blood as he gave a speech and fell dead. It appeared as if the poison he'd been using against anyone that didn't agree with him finally killed him.

Then Finnick Odair's Memoirs came out. It detailed all the cruelty he faced from the time he won the Games until the day Snow died. In the light of his book, the nation discovered that Finnick wasn't the only Victor who suffered. Miraculously, the Games that were once highly prized lost their appeal. Many of the restrictions the Capitol held over the districts were repealed. The changes were radical and the youth of the nation greedily embraced them. The older generation were forced to acclimate to a new way of life. It took time, nearly a decade really, for things to settle.

Free commerce and travel amongst the districts opened.

The country held its first elections, and a woman from District Eight won. Paylor Jones became the most beloved women in the nation. Under her, District 13 came out from hiding and joined Panem.

People moved from one district to another, reaping the benefits of the knowledge found there. Those with the financial ability left District Twelve, leaving behind only those who couldn't afford to move. Primrose Everdeen married Vic Hawthorne shortly after he finished school. Katniss' sister and her husband were two of the few who benefited from the changes. They moved to District Three where she became a medical doctor while he studied bionic technology.

Things like this made people's prejudices stop over time.

A miners job became revered when the pay tripled. Some Merchant youths worked in the mines to gain enough money to move away. The divide between the Merchants and the people of Seam came to an end. To stay afloat, Merchants whose children left the district offered Seam kids apprenticeships. In the end, some even married into the family.

For Peeta, he did not have the money to leave. He became his brother's helper. When Prim left, Katniss stayed behind. Katniss and Peeta held many things in common and bonded over them through the years.

He became her one and only true friend.

Katniss wistfully thought of him. Her boy with the bread turned into a man. A beautiful example of manhood: broad muscular chest, defined arms, tapered waist, but he still maintained his boyish good looks. She'd never forgotten the bread he threw to her. Never forgot he volunteered to help Prim and Vic facilitate their move to District Three.

Peeta always helped her and in return he only requested her friendship. In her mind it wasn't enough to repay his kindness. A selfish creature that she was, she craved his presence, his goodness, and his physicality. She envisioned his large hands kneading the dough. The way his lips twisted upwards right before he said something shocking or naughty. The way his kind eyes lit up when he helped someone. Wonderful, genuine and caring were some of the words she would use to describe him.

The lucky girl who finally caught Peeta Mellark was going to enjoy a lifetime of happiness and cheese buns.

Glancing up, her vision blurred and she blinked her tears away.

Katniss' mother's health took a drastic turn shortly after Prim left. Katniss became her caretaker and her life revolved around her mother. Food became abundant; Katniss did not need to hunt anymore, but she loved to eat. She gained weight over the years, nearly forty pounds. She wasn't the rail thin girl from her youth. She was a woman now of thirty-three and a confirmed spinster.

The word spinster was a curse, but a blessing.

She didn't have the same relationship pains as Gale had, but she wanted companionship. The requirements were simple, someone to sleep next to during the cold months or someone to speak to in the middle of the night. Standing up, she slowly scrubbed the plate, and her mind, once again, slipped to Peeta. When the water ran cold, she focused in on her pudgy fingers.

It's all surreal. Time passed so quickly.

When did she get old?

Where did her life go?

Katniss went to her porch and sat down, reflecting. Her stomach felt full, having eaten half a cake and about a dozen cheese buns. A silent tear fell down her face, wiping it she decided with determination to change her life. She decided to take a giant leap.

She decided to lose weight, because of all of the things she didn't have control of, she had control over what she ate. If she could gain control over this then she could slowly gain control of her life. Possibly even be encouraged to spread her wings and take flight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more thank you to Norbertsmom for betaing this wonderful story. For all of you who were wondering where Peeta is well...here's Peeta, and not the 16-year-old boy from the books but a gorgeous man, and he's got a definite opinion about Katniss....

**Part 2

Katniss walked out of her home, determined to go for a walk. Earlier that morning she woke up with a fighting disposition. She told her mother of her intent. Evelyn told her she looked all right, but Katniss didn't agree. She drank tea, with no sweeteners, and ate only an apple for breakfast.

"Day One, I will walk to and from town with no need to eat any baked goods," Katniss muttered to herself.

"So you don't want these cheese buns?"

Startled, she jumped in the air. "PEETA!"

Peeta grinned, his blue eyes sparkled, "I love scaring you."

"I don't know how you sneak up on me when you sound like a stampede," Katniss complained.

Peeta grinned, holding out the white paper bag filled with fresh cheese buns. "Sorry."

"No!" Katniss's mouth watered. She shook her head against temptation.

Peeta slipped his arms around her shoulder. He whispered into her ears. "You know you want my buns."

His warm breath caressed the ridge of her ear. She couldn't help but shiver.

His fingers made their way to her waist, and he ran them up and down her side. She swallowed several times, afraid to speak to him.

"Come on, Katniss. I know you want them."

"Peeta." Katniss tried to find the words to tell him his treats were no longer welcome.

Brashly, he stood behind her, gathering her close. His large hand splayed on her stomach. "I made them for you."

Mortified, she pulled away, but he brought her back to him. Peeta could most likely feel all of her rounded body parts. Like the fat rolls around her waistline.

Her face soured. He must have noticed her stiff body language because he let her go. "What's wrong Katniss?"

"Nothing Peeta." Katniss tried to walk away but he stood in her way. "Look I don't want your buns," Katniss turned pink as she realized what she said.

Peeta winked, "Of course you want my buns."

Horrified, she blinked, then she stood straighter. Katniss made sure her face and her voice were resolutely frosty and devoid of emotions. "I meant I do not want your cheese buns."

"But I made them especially for you," Peeta said with a confused voice. He looked hurt, his big blue eyes gave her a twinge of regret. However, if she was going to change her life she needed to stick with her plans.

She pushed him away and stomped off.

He heard a sound at the door and glanced to find Mrs. Everdeen staring at him with a sad look upon on her face.

"Morning, Mrs. Everdeen," Peeta said, hopping up on the porch.

Evelyn pointed to the bag.

"These are for Katniss." He scratched his head. "What's wrong with her?"

Evelyn puffed her cheeks and pointed to her braid.

"You think she's gone mad?" Peeta questioned, Evelyn's hands were flying. He couldn't really understand what she was trying to say to him. If there was one thing Peeta learned over the years about the Everdeen women, he had to be patient with them. They all had tempers that ran hotter than bakery's ovens in the summer time, when provoked it took a long time for them to calm down. "Let's go inside and then you can tell me what's going on here."

Evelyn blushed as he offered her his arm.

Peeta escorted Katniss mother inside and gently helped her sit at the table. He found her favorite wrap and slipped it on her shoulders and poured them both a generous cup of tea. Once he sat he asked, "Can you tell me again?"

Evelyn's eyes twinkled with indignation. She grabbed the cup of piping hot tea and drank it down swiftly. Peeta watched her carefully biding his time until he knew it was time to speak. "Feeling better?"

Evelyn sighed and shook her head yes.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Evelyn puffed her cheek and pointed to her braid. She made other signs.

"Katniss thinks she's fat?"

Evelyn nodded.

"She's not fat." Peeta shook his head in disbelief, he asked himself where Katniss had gotten that idea from.

Her mother pointed to her braid then made a sad face with her fingers.

Peeta sighed, "She's unhappy."

Evelyn pointed at herself.

"No, you're not at fault. Katniss couldn't live with herself if she didn't take care of you. She loves you very much. I think this is different. I believe this goes deeper." Peeta didn't want Evelyn to feel this way, Katniss wanted to help her mother, she'd have no other way. Katniss was stubborn, but so was he, and somehow or another he was going to get her to see they were meant for one another.

Evelyn took his hand and squeezed them.

"I love your daughter. I've always loved her." Although he confessed his feelings, Peeta had a feeling Evelyn Mellark knew the truth.

Evelyn clapped her hands, her face blossoming into a smile.

Peeta felt the flush traveled up his neck. "I'd do anything to make her happy, Mrs. Everdeen." It was true he'd sacrifice himself for her. He loved her and wanted nothing more than her happiness.

Her mother tapped her fingers on the table. Then she moved them slowly.

He shook his head but kept close attention to Evelyn's hand movements. "No, Mrs. Everdeen, you're not an inconvenience. I think it has to do with Gale's wife."

Evelyn pointed to the broom.

"Yes that witch," Peeta grinned. They both laughed silently. "Don't worry, I promise to get to the bottom of this."

Evelyn pointed to him then to her braid.

Peeta knew Mrs. Everdeen was living on borrowed time. He put his hand on her weathered one. "Don't worry, ma'am. I promise to take care of Katniss even if she doesn't want me."

Evelyn nodded then she smartly asked for a slice carrot cake.

Peeta reached into the bag and pulled out a small box. He had one Everdeen routing for him, now all had to do was get Katniss to love him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss has resolved to change her life, negating every delicious treat Peeta offered. Will Gale offer her something she cannot refuse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My many thanks to Norbertsmom for being a wonderful beta!

**P3

"What are you doing out here Catnip?" Gale called out, startling Katniss.

"Gale." Katniss growled in reaction to being caught unaware once again. This was the second time today a man managed to sneak up on her. She was staring at the hole she used to go through as a child to get food. After she walked around town, she stood in the meadow by the edge of the dense bushes pondering if she still had it in her to hunt when Gale scared her. He was wearing his mining uniform. His wife Ivy, is a manager's daughter, so he automatically earned a supervisor's position.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Bristel?" Katniss tried to push what her mother told her about Gale and Ivy out of her mind.

Gale's face turned red. Katniss was half expecting him to deny it, but she was surprised when he confirmed her suspicions. "How'd you know about that?"

Katniss had caught Gale and Bristel in the forest together a long time ago. She'd thought it was a one time deal until she saw him frequently visit the other miner. He spent all of his free time with her in secret. She was a foreman at the mines now, and that was the excuse he used to see her. "Gale, when it comes to women you've always played the field. Even back then, when you supposedly wanted me to marry you, I knew you were taking girls to the slag heap."

"Yeah, that's how I got stuck with…that...my wife," Gale spat. He looked repulsed by the thought of Ivy.

Katniss grimaced as she thought of his wife. She was not exactly a beloved person in town. Right after he turned eighteen, and went through his last Reaping Gale got Ivy Trade pregnant. Her father forced him to marry her. It turned out she was never pregnant.

Betrayed by her lies, Gale quietly distanced himself emotionally from Ivy. He covertly began seeing other women on the side, but it was a poorly kept secret in the district. Then, two years ago Gale had gotten drunk and managed to get Ivy pregnant by mistake. Though he loathed Ivy, he couldn't leave her because of Hunter. Gale doted on his little boy.

"No one but me knows about Bristel, Gale. The town gossips always pair you with women who look like Ivy." Katniss thought of the fair skinned, blond woman with pale blue eyes. Gale had no type specifically; he liked all women in general, no matter their weight, size, or age. Katniss said, "Everyone thinks Bristel doesn't like men."

Gale grinned and said, "It's because she works in the mines, and lives alone."

"They'd be surprised," Katniss laughed.

"They would. You know, there really haven't been as many women as people think," Gale said seriously.

Katniss eyes opened up. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's only been Bristel for years now. Well, that's besides-" Gale shrugged his shoulders.

Katniss offered, "Your wife, Ivy?"

"I'm surprised you haven't launched into a full on castigation of my lifestyle." Gale crossed his arms across his chest.

"Really, who am I to say anything against the life you lead. I am no better myself," Katniss said, looking down at her massive thighs.

Gale scoffed, "Katniss you're a saint, pure as driven snow."

"Gale, I'm the town spinster who lives with her aging mother, and innumerable cats that are the illegitimate spawn of that mangy fleabag Buttercup," Katniss said sitting down in the field.

Gale chuckled at her description.

She wasn't ready to go back home yet. "Did you get off the mines early?"

"Yup, I was with my boy," Gale said.

Katniss kept quiet as she listened to him talk about his son Hunter. There was one thing in the entire world that Gale loved the most, and that was his son. She listened to him for a while smiling, thinking to herself what would have happened to her if Gale hadn't messed around with his wife.

Once more she concluded that it would have ended badly. They would've become enemies; there was too much fire between them. She shook her head. His voice was considered pleasant to many women, but to Katniss, this was the voice of her friend. He was like a brother to her and nothing more.

"Hey have you heard from Prim or Vic?" Gale broke away from the conversation about his son.

"No, I haven't spoken to either one of them in more than a month." Katniss swallowed, hoping Gale wouldn't ask too many questions. The truth was Prim didn't want to talk to her. Primrose didn't want to hear about their mother's ailing health or the problems she faced.

"Me either, I tell you, Vic and Prim have changed. They left and now they think they're too good for us. Seriously, when was the last time either one came home?"

Katniss didn't say anything, but shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't remember either. When I do see them I'm going to give them a piece of my mind," Gale complained.

She listened to Gale rant and rave until he became quiet. They sat amongst the tall grass. Two old friends, hunting buddies, quietly contemplating their lives.

"Gale can I ask you a serious question?" Katniss asked.

"Sure," Gale said picking up a blade of grass.

"If you laugh at me," Katniss looked at him with a menacing glance. "I swear I'll punch you." She hit him on the arm.

Gale laughed as she lightly hit him. "Okay, I promise I won't laugh."

She looked at the sky, closed her eyes and breathed out, "Do you think I'm fat?"

There was silence. Katniss opened one eye and peeked to her side. Gale was staring at her with a serious look. He was carefully examining her body. She blushed heavily.

"Honestly, there are guys in the district that would say you're pudgy in some areas, I personally don't think you are. But if you want to lose the weight, don't lose your boobs." His wiggled his eyebrows wolfishly.

Katniss gasped and crossed her arms over her chest. "Gale!"

"Well, you wanted my honest opinion," Gale's estimation may have come from a good place, but she could see the tell-tale smile on his face.

Katniss bit her bottom lip worriedly. She thought of Peeta and what her mother said. "You suppose some guys find me unattractive because of my weight?"

"Why are you asking me all of these questions?" Gale sounded more like a brother than her friend.

"I just..." Katniss sighed heavily. "I want to make changes in my life."

Gale blinked, not understanding.

Katniss shook her head. She thought to herself that Peeta would understand, but she didn't say it out loud. Gale had never gotten along with Peeta. There was a male rivalry between them that Katniss had never been able to grasp. Patiently she explained, "It's time for me to reassess my life and make changes. I'm not getting any younger. One of the things I thought about was taking up hunting again."

"You want to hunt again?" Gale was clearly confused.

"Yes, as a way to do some exercise. Would you help me?" Katniss got up on her knees and grabbed his shirt.

"Sure, but my wife can't know about this."

"Oh, thank You, Gale!" Katniss launched herself at him, and he fell to the ground.

Gale spun her around until she was on her back. Katniss was startled to find herself looking up into his eyes.

"You know I love Bristel, and I'd have a toasting with her if I could. But if I didn't have her I'd want you Katniss," Gale said gravely.

Katniss felt pity for Gale. She placed her hand on his chest, glad to hear him confess. Although Gale loved Hunter, he didn't share that sentiment toward his wife. The love of his life was Bristel. "We'd never work Gale; we're too alike."

"Yeah, I know." Gale slipped to the side, and he placed his hands under his head. "I thought about that when I discovered Ivy lied to me. I thought about you a lot in those days, and I knew then we'd kill each other."

Katniss chuckled, sitting up. "We wouldn't be the first couple in history."

"So when do you want to begin?" Gale asked sitting up.

"Can we start tomorrow?" She hoped he'd be able to.

"Early buddy, we've got to do this early." Gale stood. "I'll meet you here before dawn."

"Deal," Katniss said, holding out her hand for Gale to shake it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing weight is never an easy thing when your crush is a baker. What do you do,? If you're Katniss Everdeen you start hunting and avoid your temptation and that mean's avoiding Town. Sometimes though you can't avoid real life as Katniss finds out. - Thank you to my wonderful Beta Norbertsmom.

**P4

Two weeks later the day was beautiful and bright. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, but Katniss felt moody. She was desperately unhappy, even though she tried to put on a brave face; her loneliness manifested itself in sleepless nights. Two weeks of pretending to be happy, when she felt wretched, made her even crankier. She tried to stay out of town, but she couldn't avoid it forever.

Katniss walked by the salon where those women in town who could afford it got their hair done. She hated going this route to get to the Hob. But this was the only route she could take to get some plants for her mother that she couldn't find in the forest. She hoped Gale's wife Ivy wasn't in her usual chair getting her hair done.

Hoisting up the strap of her father's bag she hurried her steps and lowered her head. She had a half-mangled rabbit in her game bag. She'd been practicing with the bow in the mornings with Gale. She hadn't shot anything yet, but she did manage to make a catch with a snare he had taught her to use.

"I felt the floor shake, but I thought it was an earthquake. I should have guessed it was you," Ivy Hawthorne taunted from across the street.

Why that woman was outside, Katniss did not know. All she knew was that she didn't want to bring further attention to herself. Katniss swallowed down her ire, ignoring Ivy. No one crossed Ivy in town. She was just an evil troll. Everyone put up with her antics. They were all scared of her, lived in fear whenever she was around. Katniss hated to deal with the little woman. She longed to punch her in the face, but her mother said one day Ivy was going to get what was coming to her. Katniss hoped so, because she didn't want to go to jail for knocking the little tramp out.

Katniss heard Ivy's laughter as she walked further down the road. As she approached the bakery, the smell of the bread caused Katniss to think about stopping. But she couldn't, not after the way she'd behaved with Peeta two weeks ago. She pushed forward trying not to think about Peeta.

Her mother told her to go make up. Katniss knew she had to ask for forgiveness; she was miserable without him. But out of her own pride and volition, she didn't give in. Katniss wanted to lose some weight and catch something with her bow. Something to prove she was still good at something other than eating.

She quickly sold the rabbit down at Greasy Sae's kid's table. Then she looked around the Hob for something pretty for her mother. She found some books she thought her mother would like. After making the purchase she started on her way home when she spotted Peeta by one of the tables. He often purchased things down at the Hob, odd parts he needed for the ovens, and various machines used at the bakery. Things no longer manufactured.

She ducked and hid, closing her eyes momentarily, hoping Peeta did not catch her. She snuck a look around the table she was hiding behind, directly at Peeta's butt. She sighed as she openly ogled it.

His butt was perfect, round and thick as men's rears went. Katniss bit her bottom lip trying to conjure up what he would look like naked. She inhaled a shaky breath. He would be magnificent, sculpted muscular chest that tapered into a V. Thinking of his pickle made her blush. Katniss understood the logistics of copulation; she'd been forced to help her mother after Primrose left to know men's appendages came in various forms. But judging by the bulge Katniss thought him to be impressive. She often wondered if 'it' was thick or long. What if it was both?

She glanced down at the crotch of her pants, briefly before questioning if he even fit there. She felt moisture pooling there. Katniss bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud. The wetness and hunger that swirled deep within her was something she'd begun to experience ever since that night her mother told her Peeta stared at her boobs and butt. Katniss was in expert in hunger, however this ferocious appetite was something completely new to her.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat.

Katniss looked up, horrified to find Mr. Brown gazing down at her. She snapped her legs closed, thankful she wore pants today. Mr. Brown was in his late forties. Not old, but his shifty, nervous eyes always made Katniss uncomfortable. She didn't trust the man, "I fell."

"Do you need help getting up?" Mr. Brown held his hand toward her.

"Ah, no thank you," she said, standing up, dusting off her pants, intending on grabbing the books she purchased for her mother. She wanted to quickly get leave without further incident.

"A Compendium of Male Virility," Mr. Brown said reading the title of one of the books.

"Ah, that's for my mother, she likes reading medical stuff." She glanced over her shoulder to see she'd caught Peeta staring at her. Katniss felt her face turn red at being caught. If she didn't get out now she was sure Peeta was going to try to talk to her. She wasn't ready to speak to him yet. She turned around and grabbed the book. She uttered, "Got to go."

"Say hello to your mother," Mr. Brown smirked.

"Yeah sure," Katniss muttered, running out of the Hob. She hoped Ivy was gone, but the odds were not in her favor that day. There, in living color, was Ivy. She stood in the way as Katniss made her way down the street.

"Where are you going, thunder thighs?" Ivy tried to push her. Her laughter sounded like screeching branches on a window.

Katniss shook her head, keeping mute, though her anger was mounting. She had no time for this woman. She tried to sidestep Ivy but she blocked her way.

"What's the matter? You have a hot date with another piece of cake?" She laughed harder as Katniss turned pink.

Katniss walked around Ivy and doubled her efforts to get home quicker. She could hear Ivy's laughter as it trailed behind her.

She officially loathed Ivy Hawthorne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus far...Katniss has been on a quest for self-discovery. By hunting she's discovering that what she wants in life (I.E. Peeta) has nothing to do with the size of her thighs, but it has everything to do with finding her own value. Gale's having an affair with Bristel and his wife Ivy well she's a first class jerk! By now everyone including Peeta is under the impression Katniss and Gale are hooking up in the woods...poor Peeta is hoping Katniss comes to her senses.
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to my beta Norbertsmom for as always being very thorough and gentle with the original (cough's bad material) and helping it become this gem.

**P5

Peeta lifted the hundred pound bag of sugar, easily bringing it inside and downstairs into the pantry. He sighed looking around at the stockroom. He hadn't seen Katniss in nearly a month. She avoided him. He was sure of it. Katniss knew the store hours, knew when he was tending the front of the store and when he was in the back. She came to the bakery only when she was sure he was not there. His brother Calvin told him.

Cal inherited the bakery after his older brother and his wife moved away. They lived happily in District Two. When their father passed away, their mother tried to take the reins of the business. She tried to sell it and kick out Cal and her youngest son Peeta not knowing their father left the bakery to Cal. She was forced to move in with their older brother in District Two. Cal and Delly moved in together without the need for toasting or marriage. Peeta remained single in the hopes of snagging Katniss.

He wiped his hand against his forehead then rubbed his neck. He wanted Katniss so badly. For years he'd been her friend, but now he was at the point where he wanted more. He thought he'd blown his chances with his stunt the other day. He was afraid, despite her mother's assurances that Katniss coveted his touches and advances, that she found him to be an annoying friend.

Peeta walked upstairs and picked up another bag of sugar from the outside and brought it inside. He watched as his brother gave Delly a kiss. Peeta bent his head and headed downstairs. He was ready for that. He was ready for a life, but he didn't want it with anyone else. He wanted the girl of his dreams. The little girl with pigtails that sang in the school assembly, the same girl who held up the dandelion to him when they were young, and the same girl who cried in his arms the day Prim left.

Peeta missed her.

He'd seen her every day since the day Panem became free. They'd become friends despite his mother's tantrums. It was quite a relief when his mother left. Without that barrier Peeta thought it would be smooth sailing. He was wrong, but he found himself deeply falling for her. He could see things in her eyes that others could not. It was why, the other day, he came home to work like a fiend. He knew something was off.

A month later he was bewildered and with nothing but doubts. It did not help that there were whisperings in the district. He'd been hearing rumors about Katniss and Gale hooking up. The rumors were that they were going into the woods early in the morning. He knew they were friends, but Gale was a subject Katniss never discussed with him. He was off limits for some reason and Peeta hadn't been able to figure out why.

He slammed the hundred pound bag of sugar up against the wall. He closed and opened his fists to keep his anger in check. Thinking about Katniss and Gale together made him so frustrated because there was nothing he could do. Gale was the biggest cheat in the district. There wasn't a female he hadn't bedded.

Not that Peeta could blame the man. He was married to that shrew, but Peeta wondered, wasn't there anyone else that Gale could have gone after. Katniss was his girl. Peeta ran his hand through his golden locks in frustration.

He went upstairs and came to a full stop when he saw her standing in the back room. She had a slight blush on her cheeks. Her braid was windswept. She wore a dress, and her sweater was buttoned haphazardly.He wanted to grab her and kiss her.

"Hi." Her voice was low, husky.

"Hi," he greeted back waiting to see what she would say.

They both spoke at the same time.

"I'm."

"I'm."

They laughed, and Peeta smiled slowly, softly. "So, what brings you here today?"

"I'm sorry, I was going to say I'm sorry." Katniss stuttered. She thrust two skinned squirrels at him.

She hunted for him. Katniss hadn't hunted in a long time. He was surprised, "For me?"

Shyly, she grinned then bit her bottom lip, as she nodded. In that second Peeta was transported to a different time. He momentarily pictured the young eight-year-old girl proudly trading her first kill, in her green dress and folded white socks. This was Katniss' version of flowers.

"I was going to say sorry as well," Peeta stammered, feeling like the little boy who traded his bread for her squirrels as their fathers watched on.

"I just wanted to apologize for my rude behavior the last time we saw each other. Mother hasn't let me forget about it." Katniss looked down at her boots. "Actually I haven't been able to forget how I treated you."

"I'm sorry for touching you and bringing you treats you don't want." Peeta held a double meaning behind what he said.

He was fascinated by the way she blushed deeply before she answered him. She gazed into his eyes and they stood there, time suspended between the both of them.

"I like your treats," Katniss uttered. "Actually I like them too much. It's why I need to lose the weight."

Peeta raised an eyebrow. He cautiously walked around her. Carefully, he took in every part of her. He spoke out loud, "Shapely legs. Flared hips. Nicely developed rack," he pointed to her chest. He came close to her face, as he spoke, "Amazing lips, eyes, hair, and an acute mind."

She turned a deep red. "Peeta."

"I'm the one who's doing the inspecting here," Peeta said tilting her chin upwards. He waited for her answer.

Katniss reluctantly nodded.

"Now you hear me Katniss Everdeen. I don't care what anyone's opinions are of you. You should know I'm not influenced by other's murmurings. I like you, just the way you are."

She opened and closed her mouth several times.

"I hope you understand Katniss, to me you're perfect." He slowly wound his free hand around her waist. It was such a natural fit. He shifted her so that she was in his arms. Her head pressed against his chest. His fingers ran up and down her spine lightly. They possessively rested right above the indention of her bottom. "I missed you; I missed speaking with you, laughing with you, I missed everything about you. So, I'll do whatever I have to do to get you to be my friend again."

Katniss swallowed thickly; her eyes widened then her face took on a feisty element that he loved. "I was mean to you, and you want to comfort me."

Peeta grinned. "I wanted to get my hands on you, and it worked."

Katniss laughed and swatted his arm right before she allowed him to embrace her again.

He was glad that they'd made up. Peeta didn't want his time with her to end so quickly. "So do you want to stay over tonight. I got some white liquor from the Hob."

She grinned, "I'm sure that I can hold my own against you Peeta Mellark."

"We'll see Everdeen; we'll see," Peeta smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Katniss and Peeta have reunited! However, when spirited beverages are involved inhibitions are lowered. What sort of trouble can they get into I wonder...Shenanigans ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you to my beta Norbertsmom for catching all of my slip ups and loving this story as much as I do!
> 
> PS I do not own the Hunger Games

**P6

Evelyn watched the window. It was well past midnight. She wrung her hands before settling them on her lap. She sat back in her chair hoping nothing happened to her daughter. Katniss never came home late. She was very predictable these days. Not like when she was younger. In certain ways, she wished her daughter turned back to being that feisty, independent girl.

She moved her shawl over her delicate shoulders, her silver hair illuminated by the moonlight. Her pale blue eyes trained on the road in front of the house. She worried about her daughter and her future. Katniss sacrificed herself all of her life for her family. She wanted her daughter to find love and happiness and not just settle for mediocre.

It was then she heard it, the hushed laughter. Her eyes picked up the two figures slowly winding their way toward the house.

"I'm a good girl, Peeta," Evelyn heard her daughter say.

"You're beautiful," Peeta responded.

Instant relief poured through her body. Katniss was with Peeta once more. She smiled, hearing them laugh. The way they moved and spoke indicated they were drunk. Evelyn grinned to herself; she hoped something would happen between those two. They were like dogs in heat circling each other.

She heard them stumble up to the front of the house. She heard Peeta's heavy gate as he walked up onto the porch. She heard the thump as they landed near the window she sat next to.

Evelyn gripped the open window sill and inched closer to listen.

"Really, you think me Priiity?" Katniss slurred.

"Yes," Peeta said.

Evelyn moved so that she could see them clearly. From her new vantage point, she could see Peeta nuzzle Katniss neck. Heard the little noise her daughter made in response.

She watched them whisper loudly.

"You smell nice," Peeta groaned, through the window, she could hear the smacking sound of his mouth on her neck.

She watched her daughter toss her head back, clearly enjoying his attentions. Evelyn wondered just how much Katniss would remember in the morning.

"Don't stop pleasssss" Katniss drew out in a desperate whisper, her fingers gripping his shoulders.

"Katniss your legs," Peeta urged.

"Hmmm," Katniss groaned.

"Like this," Peeta said hiking one leg over his hip. Evelyn knew she should turn away, but she couldn't move that fast these days, not without help, that was.

She closed her eyes, but she couldn't block out their voices.

"Is that your…?" Katniss gasped, sounding shocked.

Peeta coyly asked, "My what, Katniss?"

"You know…" Katniss hesitated. "Your thingy…your pickle?"

Evelyn thought, Peeta could have laughed at Katniss school girl description of his male anatomy but he didn't. Instead, Evelyn heard Peeta say to Katniss, "It's all for you."

"Ohhhh…" Katniss gushed.

There was a moment of silence, then out of the blue, she heard Peeta grunt. Evelyn could hear the slight rhythmic thuds against the outside walls of the house. She peeked, and she caught her daughter with her dress hiked up; her legs in an awkward position. Yet it wasn't the awkward position that caused Evelyn to keep on staring. It was the tender way Peeta's large fingers stroked her daughter's cheek. Or the way her daughter leaned up to kiss Peeta with desire, her wishful face full of love.

She closed her eyes as the noises began first softly then became louder. Their voices were hushed, the kind of murmurings said between lovers. Katniss low moans became higher pitched as she got closer to the edge. Evelyn recalled a time when she would howl at the moon. Finally, she could hear heavy breathing then grunting and high pitched moaning, and suddenly a muffled feminine cry, followed by a low grunt.

After a while, Peeta said out of breath, "Katniss."

"Yes," Katniss voice sounded dreamy and apparently satisfied.

"My pickle exploded all over my pants."

Katniss giggled and then slurred something before she became quiet. Evelyn could hear a shuffle outside. From her chair she watched as the door of the house was carefully opened. Peeta walked inside carrying Katniss bridal style. She turned the knob on the oil lamp that was by her feet.

He was startled by the light, his blue eyes widened to saucers, "Mrs. Everdeen?"

Evelyn pointed upstairs and did the sign for Katniss.

"Yes, I'll take her upstairs."

Evelyn watched him easily carry Katniss up the stairs to her room. She waited patiently, thinking of what to say to Peeta. She heard him come downstairs, and when he presented himself, he was as red as a tomato.

"Mrs. Everdeen, I can explain," Peeta began.

She waved her hand then signed something for him that he repeated.

"Next time make sure to stuff the pickle in Katniss," Peeta uttered.

Evelyn's shoulders shook at his shocked expression. She guessed that was the first time Peeta Mellark's silver tongue had ever been rendered speechless. She waved her hand for him to approach her. He approached silently, unable to look her in the eyes. He helped her stand, and she moved forward to the cot she slept on. He helped settle her into bed.

She patted his face, to thank him. She then pointed to the trunk. She watched him open it.

Peeta asked, "Is there something you need?"

Evelyn pointed to his pants then to the picture of her late husband that was sitting on her night table. She motioned to the trousers that were folded on top.

"You want me to get cleaned up and put on your spouse's old pants."

Evelyn then pointed to the couch, using her hands and head to indicate that he was to sleep on the sofa because he was still drunk.

"Okay, I'll stay," Peeta said before rushing out to get cleaned up and changed. He came back feeling anxious. He rubbed his neck, "Katniss and I, we drank a little too much. Actually, we still can't hold our liquor." He chuckled. "I'm sorry for worrying you, and well, you know. I doubt that she'll remember what happened tonight."

Evelyn patted the bed next to her. She placed her hand on his face lovingly. He reminded her of his father before he married that witch. She slowly signed what she had been waiting to tell him for a long time. Something she'd known but tonight it was confirmed.

"Katniss doesn't let anyone get close to her, and you're, no me, I am the man she's...she loves. She love's you," Peeta said translating, his voice shook with emotions. "If tonight is any indication, she's close to letting you in, and not just to have…" Peeta trailed he turned red as she made the sex sign. "She's ready to have you as her mate, to be your partner, and the mother of your children. Katniss needs you, and she doesn't need anyone."

Evelyn could see the tears gathered in the young man's eyes. She patted his face and pointed to her locket. Then her hands carefully danced.

"You're her beloved. I have been waiting for this moment forever, Peeta. Just be patient for a little while longer." Peeta swallowed as she stopped signing. He took her hands and kissed them softly. "I promise I'll wait for her."

Evelyn nodded, then lay down in bed and watched him tuck her in. As she fell asleep, she could hear him move about the house, shutting the door, turning off the lamps. She smiled and thought it was good to have a man in the house once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...When the night is over, the tomfoolery has come to end and the pent up frustration has been dealt with, the morning after always brings so much clarity and secrets...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, all! Thank you to the readers who are following this story. I hope that you enjoyed the story thus far. Please let me know how I did...PS. I do not own the hunger games and thank you Norbertsmom for the amazing beta skills.

**P7

Katniss slowly woke up feeling glorious. She grinned to herself despite her headache. She frowned at her last recollection of her and Peeta drinking downstairs in the bakery. They didn't want to disturb Delly or Cal.

It was a night of frivolous fun. The type of night she could only have with Peeta. Turning onto her side, she saw the sun wasn't out yet, and that suited her just fine. Her mind carefully picked apart what she could recall. When she got drunk, it was only around Peeta. She trusted him. He always took care of her. No doubt he was the one who brought her home and took off her boots.

She sat up and looked down at the plain brown frock. It was the only dress she owned. It was the only decent thing she could wear to apologize to Peeta. She'd felt so guilty for avoiding him, and when she finally caught the two squirrels she wanted to share them with him. He was the only person that came to her mind.

Yesterday she'd run home and prepared the squirrel, ran a bath for herself and scrubbed herself clean. She'd walked as fast as she could to find him. Not seeing him for a month did things to her. She'd even have a nightmare that something had happened to him.

He looked so surprised and happy to see her that she'd nearly dropped the squirrels. Her hands touched the dress, and there was a warm sentiment attached to the dress now, this was Peeta's dress.

She stood up and carefully removed the dress and was a little sad to see it hanging up. But as she got ready for the day she smelled something delicious, and despite the hangover, she didn't feel that nauseous. Frowning at the unfamiliar scent, she made her way down the stairs. Her mother was not in bed, and that worried her.

"Mother," Katniss called out. Normally her mother would stomp her foot to tell her she was okay if she was awake. There was no sound.

"Mom," Katniss said, worried her mother was attempting to cook, something she hadn't been able to do in a long time. She rushed into the kitchen.

She stopped short when she saw Peeta standing in the kitchen wearing her mother's white frilly apron. He should have looked ridiculous, but instead, he made wearing the frilly apron look sexy. His broad muscular back stretched the white t-shirt he wore. He wore an old pair of pants that made his butt look good. Her mouth went dry. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom wouldn't let me leave last night since I was in no condition to do so. Apparently we, ah, woke her up last night coming in."

"Oh," Katniss said, feeling horrible that she'd forgotten about her mother last night. Her mind raced to recall what happened after they left the bakery but she couldn't. "I'm sorry, mother."

Her mother waved her hand. She was happily doing a word search.

"Why are you still here? Don't you need to open the bakery?" Katniss asked.

"Well, I'm making breakfast." Peeta pointed to his outfit. "I think I'm going to get an apron like this. But I want one that says, kiss the cook." Peeta pointed to his cheek and made kissing noises.

Katniss shook her head no, wanting to laugh but kept her face serious. He was so easy to be around. He brought joy to her life and house. But she was sure he only saw her as a friend.

"No kiss. No food." Peeta winked at her mother, and Katniss watched her mother blush then place a kiss on his cheek. He put some of his freshly baked bread on a plate in front of her mother. Her mom smacked her lips and grinned like a bandit.

"Mother, don't encourage him."

Her mother pointed to her lips and then to his.

"Mother I am not going to kiss him!" Katniss said in a strangled whisper. Peeta and her mother were clearly in cahoots. He looked far too innocent for this not to be a plan they hatched this morning.

"No kiss, no food," Peeta wiggled his eyebrows wolfishly.

Katniss blushed. She glanced at her mother who was contently sipping her tea. She gave them both a disagreeable look before she reluctantly kissed him on the cheek.

"Now was that such a hard thing to do?" Peeta sounded very smug about his trick.

She opened her mouth to tell him off when he put a piece of fruit into her mouth. She frowned at him, even as her mouth watered.

"I know you don't believe me that you are perfect, but if you're going to lose weight, I might as well help," Peeta said.

She chewed the fruit slowly. It was the first sweet thing that had crossed her lips in a month. A slow, awkward smile spread across her face as she poured herself some tea.

"Ah, I see you've finally come to see things my way. Tea with no sugar," Peeta smirked as he took her cup and drank from it.

"I'm going to add honey to it." Katniss stuck her tongue at him, taking her cup away.

"Gah," Peeta made a face of total disgust and revulsion.

Katniss laughed as she sat down to sweeten her tea. She watched contentedly as Peeta finished cooking. He served her egg whites. She looked up at him curiously.

"It's healthier than regular eggs, try them," Peeta said smiling down at her affectionately. His eyes were like the sky, endless and blue.

Katniss was about to try them when the front door opened. "Katniss, we're late!"

Her mother frowned as Gale entered the house.

"Gale," Katniss said shocked. She'd forgotten about him. She stood up, but saw Peeta lose the warmth in his face.

"What are you doing here, baker boy?" Gale asked. He looked furious to find Peeta at her table.

Peeta didn't address Gale. "I've got to go," Peeta said then he rushed out.

Katniss wasn't sure what do, stuck between wanting to explain to Gale why Peeta was here and going after her boy with the bread. Finally, her feet moved. She called out "Peeta."

"Peeta, wait." She ran down the way catching up to him.

He stood watching her.

"Why'd you leave?" Katniss was out of breath.

He didn't speak at first.

"Peeta," Katniss wasn't sure what to say. Then she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

His eyes sparkled, but it wasn't with that same look. His voice sounded rougher to her ears than his usual smooth voice, "What was that for?"

"Thank you," Katniss whispered, unable to stop herself from flushing pink. "For not causing a scene back there," she wanted to make sure they were alright.

Peeta's gaze was hard as he looked toward the house where Gale stood watching them. "Just be careful alright."

"Always," Katniss hugged him, selfishly inhaling his scent before she ran back to where Gale stood.

"Why was he here this morning?"

Katniss looked over her shoulder at her friend. She was about to speak when her mother grabbed Gale's ear, and she waggled her finger in front of his face.

Gale was speechless, but did not say anything. Katniss watched her mother make her way back inside when she was finished.

"I think we should get going." Katniss grinned.

Gale rubbed his ear. "Seriously, why was Mellark here?"

"I got drunk last night, and he brought me home." Katniss shrugged her shoulders and walked away."Wait, you don't like drinking," Gale said as he followed her.

"I don't," Katniss said.

"Why were you getting drunk?" Gale questioned, he sounded worried.

"Just blowing off steam," Katniss said.

"Look Katniss," Gale said. "You shouldn't get drunk around a guy like Mellark."

Katniss looked at Gale uncomfortably. "Why not? Peeta has never done anything to me."

"Look, let's just say Peeta's not the nice guy everyone thinks him to be," Gale uttered.

Katniss was curious. She often wondered why there was animosity between Gale and Peeta. She often thought it was because Gale didn't like the Merchants. But it wasn't the people who lived in the town; it was Peeta Mellark. "I've wanted to know why you hate Peeta."

Gale looked at her and said. "Because when my marriage fell apart, I found out not only was Ivy lying to me about being pregnant. But she cheated on me with Peeta."

She should have known. Just when things began to look up, the odds were always against her and things fell apart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we last left Katniss she was reeling under the information Gale told her about Peeta. Is it true, or is it a lie? Does Katniss believe Gale, he's never lied to her before. As for Peeta how does he feel...well let's find out shall we...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta, norbertsmom. She understands the crazy behind the story. Thank you all for following and reviewing.

**P8

Two days later Peeta roughly gathered the ingredients for a large batch of bread. He slammed the door of the cabinet out of pure frustration. His brother Calvin and his girlfriend Delly were helping out the customers. Peeta didn't have to be in today but, after yesterday he had to do something with his hands. Sundays they only opened half days.

Katniss was acting weird. Actually, she was mad, he could tell. Yesterday she'd come in for bread, and although she acted calm, her eyes flashed with fire every time she glanced at him. Peeta could sense the fury that was just underneath the surface. Katniss words were clipped and her smile was forced. It wasn't like before when she was avoiding him. This time she was letting him know she was pissed off at him.

At first, he thought she acted like this because she was embarrassed that they dry humped right outside her house on Friday night. Then he recalled, she was surprised to see him in the kitchen wearing the frilly apron. When she drank too much, she tended to forget stuff.

Things became awkward when Gale Hawthorne showed up to go hunting. Peeta was halfway down her walkway when Katniss ran after him, to make sure everything was okay between them. However the next morning, the flames shooting from her silver eyes were only meant for him, Katniss didn't stare at Delly that way. The contempt she showed him wasn't there when he made her breakfast or when he left.

Peeta knew Gale Hawthorne had something to do with it.

Just thinking about Gale made him angry. "Catnip, ;" Peeta mimicked to himself. The childhood nickname Gale gave Katniss drove him crazy. Katniss didn't even like the name, but it was one of those things that stuck. A not so subtle reminder of Gale's importance to Katniss. Peeta hated hearing the way Gale said 'Catnip.' 

He began to mix the ingredients. He could have used the giant mixer, but the exercise helped him get out his aggravation. The morning after Peeta had seen Gale's stormy face, upon discovering him in the Everdeen's kitchen. Katniss acted flustered the moment Hawthorne showed up. Peeta left not wanting to see her fall into that old pattern with Gale.

Peeta saw it as a teenage boy. The way Gale and Katniss teased each other, the easy camaraderie they shared over hunting. Gale was overprotective with Katniss, he loomed over her like a jealous lover. Peeta left because he wanted to plant his fist in Gale's face. In hindsight, he should've stayed put. It was maddening to come this far and be blocked by his old nemesis.

Peeta could only imagine what Gale said to Katniss to make her react in such a way toward him. The thought caused his ire to burn harder. He slapped the mixture of flour, yeast, and water on the flour covered counter. In his capable hands, it quickly became dough. Peeta had the touch, the ability to know when to stop kneading the dough to make different caliber breads, but he was so incensed he pounded the dough.

"Hey Peet, do me a favor, stop over-kneading the dough, you're destroying it." His brother Calvin stood over his shoulder.

Peeta looked at the dough and jerkily pushed away.

"What's wrong with you?" Cal asked.

"Nothing," Peeta grumbled. He didn't want to tell his brother what was going on. Though he knew Cal was curious as to what happened between him and Katniss after yesterday's encounter. Cal made discreet inquiries and if Peeta answered one question his brother would naturally want details about Katniss and him. Peeta wasn't ready to speak to him about what transpired between him and Katniss two nights ago or about her behavior yesterday.

His brother gave him a skeptical look, but said, "Okay Peet, why don't you go outside and chop wood?"

Peeta nodded, chopping wood sounded good to him. As he left he heard his brother Cal say to the dough, "You are going to make some excellent croutons."

Peeta winced as he moved outside. When the dough was over kneaded it yielded a thick hard crust and dense dry interior. Before the end of the reign of Snow, his mother would have hit him for making such a mistake. He still had a mark on his shoulders from the last time she hit him with the strap. That was a lifetime ago, he wasn't a fifteen-year-old boy anymore; he was twice that age. Yet his biggest worry was still Katniss Everdeen.

It was warm outside and he was heated. He took off his shirt and began to carry the large dry wood wedges he was going to split into smaller pieces. One of the smaller round pieces was roughly about Katniss size. Just thinking about her caused him to groan.

Despite the work, Katniss was still on his mind. Peeta knew he was close to winning her heart. Her mother told him he was her beloved and assured him Katniss loved him. Peeta was aware she wouldn't allow him to touch her unless she held feelings for him. He loved the way she pressed up against him even though they weren't in their right state of mind.

They had been inebriated, well, she was drunker than him. He tried to slow down but the moment she innocently pressed her lips to his, he was a goner. He kissed her and she sloppily kissed him back. Peeta closed his eyes for a moment, remembering that she smelled of pine and wildflowers. He still had her marks on his forearms. Her fingernails had dug into his shoulders and at one point his back. Katniss had felt so good in his arms.

Peeta picked up the ax and began to chop the wood. The steady work and sound of the splitting wood helped calm his starved body.

"Hey, Mellark."

Peeta turned around, his ax in his hands. Gale Hawthorne stood in his backyard. He tossed the ax in the air.

"Woah," Gale threw his hands in the air.

"What do you want Hawthorne?" Peeta caught the ax by the handle and put it down by his foot. Peeta was good with butcher knives and other kitchen utensils that could oddly be used as weapons.

"Bread," Gale replied.

"Well you can go through the front, I'm busy." Peeta picked up his ax. He was a pacifist by nature, he didn't like fighting, but given the circumstances, he could easily give into his primal instinct. "Unless you want more than just bread?"

"Look Mellark, I know you stayed at Catnip's the other night," Gale stated tightly. His arms were crossed over his chest. He didn't have his uniform on. "She said you guys got drunk, but I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything to her."

"You know she hates it when you call her that. She prefers Katniss." Peeta said swinging the ax in the air and chopping the wood clean through. He needed something to keep himself calm.

"Listen, bread boy," Gale said. "I don't want her hurt. I know what you Mellarks are like. You just use the women you're with and toss them out when you don't want them anymore. Like I said, I wanna make sure you didn't touch her."

"Like who, who have I or my brother messed with? First off, my brother and Delly have been together since before my dad passed away." Peeta picked up another block of wood to split as he spoke. "Secondly, anything that happens between Katniss and I is private." Peeta wasn't going to tell Gale anything. "Lastly the women that have graced my bed, have been more than willing to be there, just like the countless women you've bedded." Peeta raised an eyebrow daring him to say anything.

Gale growled. "Listen Mellark, Katniss isn't like others. She's -"

Peeta cut Gale off, "Like others, really Gale." Peeta turned back to his chopping block. Guys like Gale with short fuses looked for any reason to get into a fight. Peeta was furious but he didn't want to get into an altercation with Gale. "You want to warn me against courting Katniss."

Gale fisted his hands and shoved them in his pockets. "I want you to stay away from her. You'll ruin her, break her heart," Gale accused.

Peeta couldn't believe what he was hearing. He chuckled sarcastically.

Gale looked perplexed, no doubt Gale couldn't understand his calm demeanor. "What's funny?"

"You think I'm going to ruin her." Peeta shook his head. "You've got it wrong. You're the one that has been causing her damage."

"No, I haven't."

"You're hurting her and you don't even know it," Peeta said, swinging the ax again. The thwack of the metal neatly splitting the wood disk into two neat pieces was satisfying.

Gale spat, "What are you talking about?"

"Hawthorne, half the town thinks you're messing around with Katniss in the woods. Half say she's a home wrecker, the other half think she's getting back at Ivy for breaking you guys up when you were kids." Peeta stopped to wipe his brow, he stared at Gale who looked upset. "I know you two are only hunting, hell she brought me some squirrels, but they're all speculating how long it'll be before you'll leave Ivy. You know how this place is, Gale, they'll take it out on Katniss, not you, and your wife will lead the way."

Gale paled, then walked toward Peeta. He pointed into Peeta's face and hissed, "You townies are still the same, always thinking you're better than others. Katniss knows this and she'll never choose you."

Peeta coldly looked into Gale's face. "You have no right to say anything to me, Hawthorne. Go back to your insipid little wife and leave me and mine alone. As for Katniss, she's more than capable of making up her own mind. She'll choose who she wants to."

Gale spat, "I told her to stay away from you." Gale narrowed his eyes. "I told her the truth about you, Mellark."

"What truth is that?" Peeta threw down the ax and stepped closer to Gale. He knew Gale had something to do with Katniss' anger toward him. Who knows what lie Gale used.

Gale smirked.

Peeta had enough, he could fight him, but that wouldn't solve anything. Instead, he picked up the ax and growled. "Get off of my family's property. If you want to buy bread you're more than welcome too, but don't you ever come back here again."

The back door creaked. Cal stood there, arms braced, ready to step in if needed.

Gale left. Peeta picked up the ax and threw it at the tree.

"Peeta, stop trying to destroy the property. I know for a fact that apple tree didn't do anything to you." Cal said from the porch.

Peeta laughed and slumped on the ground. His anger was spent. There was so much going on in his life and he wanted to share everything with Katniss. Gale's fibs changed all that. Now he had to find a way to win her trust. He thrust his hands through his sweat soaked hair.

"For a minute I thought you guys were going to come to blows." Cal sat down next to Peeta.

"Yeah," Peeta said wiping his face with his hands.

"I'm guessing your disagreement with Gale has to do with Katniss."

Peeta grabbed a fist full of grass. "I'm sure he lied to her about something to make her mad at me."

"You're going to have to hog-tie her to get her to calm down enough to listen to you." Cal grinned. "Those Everdeen girls, they have a temper."

Peeta laughed.

Cal said, "You love Katniss; you've loved her for a long time. I think she feels the same way, because if she didn't care, whatever Gale told her wouldn't have bothered her. She'd laugh it off, but she's hurting and angry."

What Cal said held merit. Katniss wouldn't behave that way unless she felt something more than just friendship.

"You know what you need to do," Cal said.

Cal's romantic advice wasn't always sound. "What?"

Cal wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You need to use the old Calvin line on her. You know, tell her how much you want to bed her. That'll get her motor running for you."

"Cal, your cheesy line's didn't work on Delly when you guys started dating and they aren't going to work on Katniss, either."

"Ha, I'll have you know Delly kissed me when I used that line!" Cal grinned.

"Cal, Delly slapped you," Peeta pointed out, "then felt bad, and after a week of feeling guilty kissed you on the cheek."

"But it worked, she finally got out from under 'the Peeta effect' to see me," Cal proudly stated.

"The Peeta effect?" He said dryly.

"Peeta I know mom tried to make it seem as if you were a loser growing up, and you don't see it. You have a way with people, they like you, trust you, they think you're a great guy. It helps that you've you hit the genetic lottery being born a Mellark. Even Delly's eyes followed you around like a lost puppy. You don't know how many 'so is Peeta seeing anyone' conversation I've had in my life."

Peeta snorted, "If that were true Katniss would have fallen at my feet a long time ago."

"Who says she hasn't. Peeta you know how Katniss is. She puts everything and everyone before herself. She's probably in love with you but can't find a way to tell you."

Peeta confessed, "We kissed, Katniss and I." Then his face turned red, "But it doesn't count, she was pretty gone and doesn't remember a darn detail."

"You both were pretty drunk the other night." Cal shook his head. "You need to tell her how you feel, Peeta."

"You're right. I'm going to." He looked up at the bakery. He and his brother kept the old building alive and well. Much the way he kept his hope alive for a future with Katniss. "Actually, before all of this, I was planning on speaking to her on her mother's birthday."

"When is Evelyn's birthday?"

"Three days. I got party hats." Peeta rubbed his face.

Cal shook his head in disbelief. "How do you know this. I barely remember Delly's birthday."

Peeta smiled to himself, he loved Katniss for a long time. He'd learned things about her no one else knew. "I planned on going over to their house and make dinner. For dessert, I was going to make Evelyn a carrot cake. Later on, I was going to ask Katniss out on a date. I know it sounds sophomoric, but that was my idea."

"Well if you're going to do that. I suggest you get cleaned up and get whatever you need from the grocers for the meal, instead of trying to destroy the poor apple tree." Cal slapped him on the back.

Peeta felt better after speaking with Cal. Their first kiss didn't really count because she couldn't remember it. The next one they shared Peeta swore she was going to be sober for. Getting up, he put the kindling and ax away. He had a dinner to plan and a cake to make.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **Warning this is where the story starts to earn its Title...Trigger Warnings... __**_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Norbertsmom for Editing/Betaing and for supporting me during the course of this story.

**P9

The bell above the bakery door chimed.

Katniss quietly walked in, grateful for the empty store. She casually looked at the display cases for something she hoped her mother would like. She recalled bygone days when the residents from the Seam could only purchase or trade using the side and back doors.

The world surrounding District Twelve morphed and things were different, but something's remained the same. One of them was Mellark's Bakery. She breathed in the lovely scented perfume of the shop freely. Her mouth salivated over the savory and sweet smells.

"Katniss, my favorite client," Calvin Mellark said as he came out from the back.

Katniss did not like compliments; she swallowed, trying to keep down the heat on her cheeks. Katniss was self-conscious of being put on the spot. She shifted her feet nervously. She had been semi-avoiding Peeta for a while. She didn't know what to make of what Gale said. Well, honestly she was mad. She was mad at Peeta for sleeping with that woman.

Mad because, she wasn't pretty enough for him to make a serious pass at, and mad because even though she tried to get slim, she didn't lose anything. Every time she thought of him touching that bony blond abusive woman caused her to want to hurt him. Her fury was so great she slammed doors and refused to even speak his name for days. Her mother wanted to know what was wrong.

Katniss couldn't put into words the betrayal she experienced. She funneled her anger into her archery. Surprisingly her she got better at shooting game. Once her rage was diffused she spent hours sitting in the woods mentally going over her history with Peeta. All this time she thought he was good person, and she allowed him in slowly, in her home and in her life. He was weaved inside her heart, and to discover he slept with Ivy, hurt. She felt foolish, an old maid.

"Morning Cal, how's business?"

"Good, though can I tell you a secret?" Cal leaned forward, a conspirator's tilt to his voice.

"Sure," Katniss answered although all she wanted to do was make her purchase and go.

"Delly and I are leaving." Rye's fingers danced on top of the glass display case.

"What?" Katniss was shocked. Her gray eyes widened.

"Well, we've earned enough money to get out of Twelve, we're thinking someplace different, like District Four."

"What about the bakery?" Katniss wanted to ask what was going to happen with Peeta.

"The bakery will be okay. Peeta is the new owner. I sold the shop to him for a coin. This bakery is my brother's passion. There's only one other thing Peeta loves more than this shop, but he's too stubborn to go for it."

"Oh?" Katniss puzzled over what Cal said but was afraid to ask what that might be.

"How's Prim and Vic?"

Katniss was relieved he changed the subject, even though it was the one subject she typically didn't want to speak about. She was grateful they had finally received a letter last night from Vic. "They're great. He's made a mechanical heart that uses the patient's own heart tissue. Prim's scheduled to perform the surgery to implant the prototype one in a few months. We're really excited."

"Has she and Vic decided to have children?"

Katniss shook her head, "Nope, they are not ready."

"Good for them. So what can we do for you today?"

She took a deep breath, hoping that she could make her purchase and go home. "Cal, can I buy two pieces of vanilla cake, today is my mothers 57th birthday."

"Hey Peet, did you know today is Mrs. Everdeen's birthday?" Cal hollered toward the back.

Peeta's easy grin greeted Katniss flushed face. "Yes, I did."

"How he recalls these things about you always boggled me. I forgot Delly's birthday, and we've been together since we were kids." Cal shook his head.

"Never mind him, his mind is on the beaches of District Four." Peeta leaned forward and braced his palms on the butcher block counter top.

The muscles of Peeta's arms made Katniss feel uncomfortable. She'd been trying to distance herself from Peeta. Seeing him today caused her entire plan to fall apart. In her mind she had no right to desire him. He clearly chose others like Ivy to be with, and she was just a friend, a girl he could have friendly banter with. Katniss didn't want to desire him, but it was hard not to.

She lowered her lashes. Privately she reflected, no one should be that good-looking. Then again she'd been frosty to him since discovering he'd slept with Ivy. "This must be exciting for you."

"Cal told you?"

"Yeah," Katniss avoided looking at him and instead focused in on the cake in the display case.

Peeta pointed to his brother, "He's never been able to keep secrets."

"So can I have those two pieces?" Katniss couldn't believe how high-pitched her voice sounded.

Peeta tried to look at her in the eyes, but she let her eyesight fall to the display, "Well, I made something special for her in the hopes you'd stop by."

"I didn't order anything Peeta." Katniss shook her head, about to say she didn't want his cake.

"It's okay, and you're a good client." Peeta's warm smile never faded.

The bell in the shop rang.

"Mrs. Hawthorne," Cal called out, he remained friendly though it didn't reach his eyes.

No one in their district liked Gale's wife.

"Well look who it is, Mellark's number one client, Flaberdeen." Ivy voice sounded like a witch's cackle.

Katniss flinched. She already felt bad, but being called by that horrible nickname in front of Peeta caused to her to feel a mixture of sadness and ire.

Katniss bit her tongue. One day, she vowed to herself, she would tell that woman off.

"Hello, Mr. Mellark." Ivy sharply turned her brown eyes toward Peeta and then they raked up his form before turning back to Katniss.

Katniss looked down, knowing Gale's wife was about to start picking on her some more. The torment was worse now that she knew Peeta and Ivy slept with each other.

"Katniss, why am I not surprised to find you here, you know as great as the bread the Mellark's make, it's not good for you. If you'd stopped eating so many carbs, you'd be thinner and able to catch a man. Or are you trying to catch the eye of Peeta Mellark?" Ivy laughed. "That's rich; you, the fat spinster, catching someone as gorgeous as Peeta."

Katniss winced at her mean barb. She hurt knowing Ivy was his type. It was one thing knowing he'd been with other women, but they were faceless. Knowing he was with Ivy was like having open sores all over the body and being dipped in lemon juice.

"What can we help you with today, Mrs. Hawthorne?" Peeta practically growled.

Everyone including Katniss paused in awe of Peeta's aggressive side. It didn't come out often, but when it did, no one messed with him. Katniss, seeing her opportunity, fled.

She walked back home, feeling sad for herself.

She'd gotten everything she wanted, but she was alone. She stopped in the meadow and sat down. Thinking about her life, wondering if her desire to be alone as a kid was a mistake. She was lonely.

She had a falling out with Gale after his confession. Then she stopped seeing Peeta because of it. These days she was alone, spending most of her days sitting at home with her mother. Most days she didn't utter a single word, because her mother spent her time sleeping.

Sighing, she got up and walked the rest of the way home.

The little house in the Seam looked so pretty now with the addition of the garden. She managed to get two goats after Lady died. She couldn't separate them, they, in turn, had babies. She also acquired some hens and a rooster. The cheese and fresh eggs is how she traded for food from the bakery or the butcher. Katniss opened the front door of her home.

"Mother?" Katniss called, even though she knew her mother would not answer.

Though today the silence seemed quieter, Katniss settled her things by the door.

"Mother?" She called out again as she came into the living area. Her mother was sitting in her rocking chair in front of the fireplace, her back to the kitchen. Her mother was always cold and warming up by the fireplace was one of her favorite things to do. Katniss saw the still chair and frowned. She came around thinking her mother was asleep, but she was still, her frail body looked so cozy, so at peace. Her white hair cascaded down to her shoulders.

Despite the charming picture, there was a stillness that disturbed Katniss.

It was when she took a good look at her mother that her world narrowed and collapsed. She fell to her knees. Her mother was dead. Her eyes closed; her still hands gripped her husband's picture.

Katniss' world lost all sound and color.

"Oh momma, no…" Katniss whimpered, tears flowed from her eyes.

She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out, just a strangled noise. Her pain was so large that she didn't notice the strong arms that enveloped her from behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Katniss has lost her mother. And she's now alone, but then again whose arms were there for her, perhaps she' not that alone as she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to all of the people who have followed this story and reviewed it. Also, thank you to Norbertsmom for not only her excellent beta skills but for being a wonderful friend. This story would not be as successful without your trusty hand and keen perception.

**P10

Peeta cradled Katniss in his arms as he watched some of the men remove her mother's body. He came with the intention of surprising her with the birthday cake he designed for her mother. He knocked, but no one answered. When he heard her wail he nearly tore the door down.

Finding her in a pool of tears broke his heart.

She was leaning up against him, unable to focus as the town officials carried Evelyn's body away. There was a crowd gathered outside. Evelyn was known for her healing abilities and although her health had declined, whenever someone needed her Katniss did her best to follow her mother's instructions.

Katniss hated it, but she did it because it made her mother feel useful.

Her mental illness and years of suffering in silence affected her heart and other vital organs. Peeta was privy to Evelyn's last days. Her appetite closed off, and slowly she regressed into herself. He knew Katniss tried to tell Prim about their mother, but Prim was far too busy with her career to come down to help Katniss out or to see their mother.

"Mr. Mellark," The morgue official said.

"Yes," Peeta answered.

"The funeral arrangements are unspecified?"

"She wanted to be buried with her husband's picture in a simple coffin where her husband's marker was placed. This is the dress she wished to be interred with." Peeta passed the pale pink frock and sturdy black shoes. He remembered the heated discussion between Katniss and her mother. Evelyn knew what she wanted to happen to her at the time of her death. Katniss couldn't deal with the idea of her mother passing away.

Peeta got Evelyn to open up to him after Katniss refused to listen, not wanting to face the inevitable; it was useful information now.

"Of course, a simple burial," The man replied. He lingered, his pencil poised on paper. "There is still the matter of payment."

"You can bill Mellark Bakery," Peeta said.

The man smiled grimly as he made the mark in his book, "If that is the case, we will have her ready for the ceremony three days from now."

"Can you make them by the end of the week? There is another daughter who we have to contact."

The man calmly wrote it down in his black little book, "As you wish."

"Thank you," Peeta said hugging Katniss closer.

"Have a good evening." The man bowed and left.

"She's gone," Katniss whispered. "I'm alone now."

Peeta tipped her head up. "You're with me now."

Katniss nodded.

Gale came in through the door dressed in his mining uniform. "I came as soon as I heard." He stopped short, "Catnip?"

Katniss was unresponsive as she stood within Peeta's arms, staring blankly towards the rocking chair. Tears fell from her eyes; she looked lost. Peeta gathered her closer trying to infuse his warmth onto her icy skin.

Gale reached for her, but she moved backward and buried her face into the crook of Peeta's arm.

"It's me, Gale."

Katniss didn't reply, Peeta slowly shifted so that he could hug her. He smoothed her back. He spoke to her in the way he'd spoken once to a Mockingjay with a broken wing. She needed him, and he had to pull her out of this because she was vital to him. "It's okay you're safe Katniss. It's only Gale."

"I'm sorry, Gale," Katniss whimpered.

"It's okay Katniss. I understand," Gale sympathized.

Peeta watched Katniss' ex-hunting partner look concerned. Katniss looked lost and was acting frightened. Peeta, better than anyone, knew the loneliness Katniss faced on a daily basis. Peeta needed to address Gale, it was best to do this without Katniss present. Gale was known to lose his temper, a protective coping mechanism that surfaced when he or someone he cared about was wounded. The last thing Katniss needed was to see either one of them in a headlock. Peeta didn't want Katniss to feel abandoned, but he had to get her to stay behind.

"Katniss stay here, I'll be right back." Peeta sat her down on the sofa.

"Okay," Katniss breathed unsteadily.

Peeta motioned for Gale to follow him into the kitchen.

"What happened to her?" Gale anxiously looked over Peeta's shoulder at Katniss.

"She's in shock." Peeta monitored Gale's reactions. Thus far he was taking it well.

Gale swallowed thickly. "I've never seen her like this, not even after her paw died."

"Katniss doesn't like being touched." Peeta looked over his shoulder she was standing, listless.

Gale nodded agreeing. There was a moment when both men put their egos aside for the better of the one person who needed them the most, Katniss.

"I found her kneeling in front of her mother crying. Today was Evelyn's birthday."

Gale gripped his mining hat, "What can I do?"

"Nothing, she's grieving." Peeta ran his hand through his blond curls.

"Gale?" Bristel called from the door back door.

"I'll take care of her, Gale. Go on with Bristel back to the mines." Peeta swallowed, feeling the pain of her loss.

"You've got to call Prim."

"Don't worry, I'll handle everything," Peeta assured.

Gale looked behind him to Bristle and nodded. "Okay, if you need anything let me know."

"I will."

Once Gale left, Peeta walked into the living room. He found Katniss cleaning. She swept the floor and straightened the sofa. He watched her. She thought herself to be fat, but to him she was perfect. She was curvaceous, and there were many-a-nights he had wayward imaginings of her bouncing on him. He scolded himself for his stupid horny backwards self.

Despite his urges he couldn't deny he loved her. He loved her all of his life since he was a five and had heard her sing. When he was a teenager, he didn't think she'd want him, and he tried to forget her. He dated, thinking she was with Gale. But in the end, no one compared to her. It came as a shock to him when Ivy claimed to be pregnant with Gale's child. That was the catalyst that made them friends.

Ivy treated Katniss poorly out of pure jealousy and spite. But he admired Katniss because she never sunk to the woman's level. Peeta loved her for so many reasons, and now she needed him. This time, he was going to make sure she was taken care of and if she fell for him all the better.

"You okay?"

At the sound of his voice, she gripped the broom. "I can't believe she's gone."

"She's with your paw now."

Katniss nodded.

"Come home with me Katniss, don't stay here tonight."

She flashed him a look.

"I don't want you to stay here alone. You can come with me, or I'm staying here. Either way, I'm not leaving you."

She stood for a while staring at the chair mutely. He could see her rage against herself. When she finally looked at him, her eyes were haunted. Her words were quiet, "I can't stay here."

Peeta gently took the broom from her hands and placed a tender kiss on her forehead before he led her out of the house. Together they walked outside. Peeta led her quietly, holding her hand, leading her to the bakery.

Cal said, "Hey where were you, holy crap what happened? Katniss are you okay?"

"Her mom died," Peeta said, closing the door. "She's staying here tonight with me."

"Okay, I think Delly's got something that will fit her, or you can lend her something," Cal suggested.

"Thanks, Cal. I'll be upstairs."

"Sure," Cal said, but his eyes did not move from Katniss.

Peeta gently took her hand, "Come on, Katniss."

She quietly allowed him to lead her up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Sit," Peeta urged.

Katniss quietly sat down. A single tear streamed down her face; she felt numb from the pain and a thousand memories filtered through her brain. She didn't notice when her shoes were removed or when he put a blanket around her shoulders. "Peeta, will you hold me?"

She didn't like to be touched; there were only a few people she allowed this close, her sister and him. She didn't even like Gale getting too close, but the moment Peeta's arms went around her she buried her face in his neck. Cinnamon and dill filled her lungs, injecting the much-needed warmth. It reminded her of the carrot cake her mother loved so much.

She broke down crying. Her head hung low. He sat with her and held her. She snuggled into him. When she calmed down, he made to move, but she grasped his hand. "Stay."

Her strangled plea caused him to sit back down with her. She thought she heard him whisper something, but she wasn't coherent enough to understand it. Somehow they ended up on the bed, legs twined, fast asleep. Her unconscious mind processed what he had said. It bounced the word throughout her being, committing it to her soul like a contract.

Peeta had said, always.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss has suffered a great tragedy. Her mother has passed away, but her boy with the bread has come to her rescue. She is safely in the arms of the man she's loved, but she has doubts about him, rumors brought to her attention by her hunting partner Gale. Will she have courage to ask Peeta about the rumous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to mt beta Norbertsmom for rhe help making this story so wonderful.

**P11

Katniss awoke to find herself lying underneath something heavy, but warm. The first thing she remembered was her mother. Tears sprung to her eyes, and then she realized in whose bed she was lying. Peeta was half on top of her.

"Hey," he murmured sleepily.

"Hey," Katniss smiled as he leaned over her.

"Thank you for," she softly spoke unable to talk. Tears filled her eyes. She sniffed, wondering how she could express what it meant to have someone take care of her. How could she express her gratitude to Peeta, for going above and beyond for her? She snuggled into his chest, his arms wrapped around her. Her curvy legs were tangled with his hairy legs, and she was glad she had the presence of mind to shave before going to the bakery yesterday. For some odd reason, she always tried to look her best whenever she made a trip to the bakery. It was a ridiculous thought, given the circumstances. She snuggled closer to him, needing his good-natured amiability. "Being there for me," she finished.

His touch was gentle, comforting. When he spoke it sounded like it rumbled out of the deepest parts of his soul, "It's nothing."

She swallowed several times. Peeta didn't speak. He only shared the space with her, letting her tears fall silently. He brushed them away from her face, and place kisses on her forehead until she slowly surfaced from her pain.

She could feel the way his blue gaze lingered on her lips, nose, and then her eyes. His fingers soothed her back making her feel better. "I have to call Prim."

"We'll do it in the morning." He shifted so that her head lay on his shoulder. It freed his other hand so that he could touch her face better. "Are you hungry?"

"No," Katniss shook her head. It was odd that she didn't crave food. She was starving for his companionship. She was hungry for him. She snuggled into him, her leg sliding between his.

Peeta looked at his watch. She could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke, "We missed dinner."

Reluctantly, she let go of him. Her body felt chilled without his warmth, "It's okay. I'm not hungry, though I could use something to drink."

"Okay, but first I want to get you out of these clothes." Peeta wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Out of nowhere, she laughed. A genuine smile lit up her face. Peeta had the ability to do this to her. He always had the capability to reach her like no one else. Her eyes sparkled up at him as he rolled them so that he was lying half on top of her again.

His charm was on full power at the moment. His blue eyes were rife with mischief. Katniss could see him thinking of ways to make her laugh. "Why are you laughing? I have a gorgeous girl in my bed, and I'd like nothing more than to get her naked."

Katniss laughed loudly. As if anyone wanted to see her naked now, with her love handles and plump thighs.

"Oh, you think this is funny Everdeen?" Peeta said, tickling her.

She lost it. Peeta knew all of her spots. After a few minutes of torture, she snorted, "I give up, I give up."

He laughed as he looked down at her. She was sure she was not the least bit appealing to him. She gazed at him from beneath her lashes and wondered how many women he'd slept with besides Ivy. Peeta was attractive, and she was sure he wasn't as pure as she was. Her knowledge of the male anatomy came from a Capitol magazine Madge showed her one time. The men were different shades and their pickles, as Katniss called them, were surgically enhanced.

Oddly enough, none of those pictures did anything for her. She didn't act like Madge or the other girls did when they looked that those pictures. She didn't have urges as she heard Madge describe them. Now she was an old woman thinking about these things. A spinster, as Ivy often taunted. She had wished to be alone, to never marry or have children and she'd gotten exactly as she wanted.

She was truly alone, and she wasn't sure she liked it. For the first time Katniss had a void, an empty life and an empty house. "What am I going to do now Peeta?"

"You grieve, you live one day at a time, and you live."

"But I have nothing. I don't have anyone to care for." His fingers gently wiped her tears away.

"Katniss, you have me."

His face got nearer, and his nose bumped up against hers. Katniss felt a thousand little prickling points of light all over her face. They raced down her neck, to her arms, her chest, and to the tips of her toes.

His voice was deep, and it resounded in her bones. "If you allow it, I'll be your best friend."

"You're more than my best friend, Peeta," Katniss confessed.

His eyes sparkled, his lips quirked mischievously upwards, as he neared her lips, "Good, now let's get you naked."

Katniss laughed.

Peeta hopped out of bed and took off his shirt and pulled out a pair of his boxers and said, "Put that on, and these."

Her mouth went dry at his naked chest. Nothing she imagined prepared her for the sight. He was like those sculptures Prim delighted to send pictures of, before her sister lost interest with home and their mom. There was a fine line of blond hair that flowed from his belly down, and she turned all types of shades as she swallowed thickly. He began to undo his pants.

He turned around, and she marveled at his well-structured backside. Realizing she was gawking at Peeta in his black boxer briefs, she turned her head. Swiftly she disrobed and dressed. The act was so intimate, and it made her question how many women he did this with, she wasn't used to taking off her clothing.

"Peeta how many women have you," Katniss swallowed then she blurted it out. "Had sex with?"

He looked over his shoulders his slow smile made her insides melt.

"Why you want to be one of the lucky ones."

She threw his pillow at him, but he easily caught it.

"What, a guy has to try, right?"

"Come on, you know I'm." She turned red. "I've never."

His voice took a curious tilt, "Not even with Gale."

She shook her head violently. "NO ugh, he's like my brother. I mean he did kiss me once, and I knew it didn't feel right."

"Oh, so you've never had sex?"

Katniss shook her head no.

He came close to her and tipped her chin up with his finger. "And you've never been curious?"

Her eyes were wider than the radius of the moon as she shook her head no.

"Damn," Peeta said. "I'm no angel Katniss, but I'm not like other guys."

Katniss needed to know so she asked him point blank, "Is Ivy one of them?"

"No," Peeta looked disgusted as he slipped on a tank top. "Why would you ever say that?"

"Because," Katniss looked down. She carefully constructed her sentence. "I heard recently, well there's a rumor that you and she. Well, that you were with her right before her marriage soured."

"Nope," Peeta shook his head. "That wasn't this Mellark." Peeta looked at her. "But if you must know, it was Cal."

Her mouth hung open. "Cal?"

"Yeah, when we were younger, one night when he and Delly broke up. He got drunk, and Ivy took advantage, Delly knows about it. Don't look shocked. I also heard she slept with others during that time, even a few Peacekeepers. She was trying to get pregnant."

"Oh." Katniss breathed, relieved that he hadn't had sex with that beast of a woman.

"You sounded jealous for a minute."

She sat down on the bed and shivered. "I hate that woman, Peeta, and the idea of you and her together. I just couldn't handle it."

"Is that why you've been icy towards me lately?"

Katniss nodded, confessing her naked jealousy.

"You're not the only one who felt jealous. Every time Gale calls you Catnip it makes my blood boil."

Katniss was utterly in shock, "You?"

"Yeah, me," Peeta said gruffly. "Would you blame me? All of my life you've been seen coming out of woods with him, and sometimes with no game in the early hours, before the miners get to their jobs. People have been saying for years you two have sex in the woods. Then last week he showed up at your house, acting like you belong to him, demanding you go with him. You've been distant, moody, and you wouldn't even look at me in the eyes today."

"You thought that me and Gale-" Katniss was totally grossed out, but intrigued by his jealousy. "Ew!"

Peeta laughed at her physical reaction.

"So you've been jealous all this time." Katniss liked this idea of Peeta becoming green-eyed for her.

"Let's say I'm thankful you don't like him or are curious about..."

Katniss wrinkled her nose, "His pickle, never."

"Pickle huh," Peeta questioned, recalling that night when she uttered the word.

Katniss turned red. She covered her mouth with her hands. Nothing she could do would erase what she'd said. She could see the way his eyes lit up dangerously.

His voice was low and seductive, "So you call men's gen-"

"PEETA," Katniss said clamping her hand over his mouth. "I do, but you shouldn't use that word."

He tugged her hand away from his mouth. She could see that glint in his eyes that what he was about to say was going to be outrageous. "What, my phallus, turgid member, one-eyed snake, cock, dick," Peeta was thoroughly enjoying her discomfort. "My dog, love rod, sausage, anaconda, meat stick, and my personal favorite before hearing you say pickle, pink piggy."

Katniss began to laugh. Her shoulders shook so hard she snorted, "Please stop."

Hearing her laughter caused him to laugh. They ended up on the floor sitting next to each other, her head on his shoulders.

Peeta then said, "Truthfully, if you want to know I've only been with one girl."

Katniss was curious and a little bit envious of the girl who he gave himself too. Peeta sounded sad, "What was her name?"

"June Thatcher," Peeta whispered.

"She was reaped in the 73rd Games," Katniss recalled June was an orphan, illegitimate child of old Cray. Her mother died in childbirth. She was a year older than they were.

"I was fourteen when we met, she watched me watching you and called me on it. She was smart and we dated, until the moment she was reaped. I wanted to volunteer but when I was going to volunteer, they called Basle Blake."

"Basle was strong boy, he made nearly made it to the final eight," Katniss shivered recalling the games. "I'm sorry about her death."

"I cared about her but and she cared about me. I often wished I hadn't met her, or came to care about her. I felt as if it was my fault she was reaped."

"Peeta it wasn't your fault. Snow the old regime, it was a bloodthirsty society." Katniss glanced at Peeta. Then she frowned and said, "If you been with only one girl how come you're so free with-"

"Sex," Peeta said and Katniss turned red. "Well it's because it's part of life and it's fun riling you up, I love to see your cheeks turn red."

"Peeta Mellark," Katniss hit him on the shoulder. "You're shameless."

"Only with you Katniss, you bring out a frisky side of me." Peeta grinned lopsidedly. "But if you want me to stop I will. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

His quick promise caused her heart to constrict. He was always putting her needs first. "You always listen to me," Katniss put her head on his shoulder again. "You never overstep your boundaries."

"Frankly I talk a big game, but truthfully I've never been the type of guy who can sleep with a girl for just the sex." Peeta sighed heavily. "I know what Gale told you, and we had an argument about you. I kind of lied, and told him it wasn't his business, who, I'd slept with."

"Gale can make anyone mad, Peeta," Katniss chuckled. She knew exactly how frustrating Gale could be, especially when he was in a fighting mood.

"I just want you to know everything because I don't want you hear something and think the worst of me. I know what Gale said bothered you."

"It did, but I should've known you could have never done anything like that." Katniss rubbed her shoulders, she shivered a little.

"You're cold?"

She wiggled her toes. "I need socks."

Peeta stood, "Well I've got a drawer full of socks. You look like, you would love comfy, squishy ones."

She grinned and wondered how women got their hearts to stop racing when faced with a guy they were attracted to. She watched him kneel down before her, take her foot and slip socks on her feet.

"Let me take care of you Katniss. Let me be there for you."

"Okay." Katniss said, "I'll allow it." For most of her life, she was the caretaker. She was the one who did everything for everyone else, and for once she needed to be taken care of, and she would make allowances.

Peeta smiled at her triumphantly. "Come on, let's get something to eat. You might not be hungry, but I'm starving. You should at least drink something."

They walked into the kitchen, and they found Delly and Cal sitting on the sofa going over pamphlets of District Four.

"Katniss," Delly jumped up and wound her arms around Katniss, not realizing the discomfort she felt was not from the loss but the actual hug. "I'm so sorry for your loss. How are you?"

"I am coping," Katniss stepped away from Delly as gingerly as she could. Katniss admired Delly. Delly had curves while all Katniss had were fat rolls.

Delly asked, "Are you hungry?"

The love and care displayed by the Mellarks caused Katniss to feel lonesome. She'd been living in silence for so long she'd forgotten about the noises family made. There weren't any more sounds in her home. No squeaky rocking chairs, no slight tapping of a cane on the wood floor, her home was empty. She glanced down at her empty hands. "No, Peeta was going to give me something to drink."

Delly shouted, "Peeta, make Katniss some hot cocoa."

"Sure thing," Peeta answered from the kitchen.

"Come, sit down," Delly shoved her onto a chair.

"Delly stop smothering Katniss. She looks like she's going to explode," Cal said from the sofa.

"Nonsense Cal, Katniss needs tender loving care." Delly winked, even though her voice sounded harassed.

Cal shook his head and looked heavenward. "Delly, my brother is giving Katniss all of the TLC she needs. Now back away and come make some responsible decisions with me." He waived the brochure in the air as he questioned, "Hammock or no hammock?"

Delly said, "Cal, I swear, Katniss doesn't want to hear about our plans."

Katniss was curious about the other districts. It was a way of escaping momentarily from the pain, "Actually I do want to hear."

"What?" Cal said surprised

"I, I….I do." Katniss stuttered. She gave Delly a small watery smile.

"Of course you do. Cal why don't you come here to the table so that we can tell Katniss all about it."

Cal sighed. "Katniss you're in for a-world-of-hurting. Be prepared to be bored to tears." At Delly's stormy face he amended, "I mean terribly exciting and awe-inspiring."

Katniss laughed.

Cal put a brochure in front of Katniss. His explanation sounded like he wasn't excited, but his eyes conveyed something different.

Delly gripped Katniss arm, "So, we are moving right near the beach, and Cal and I, we're going to be a stone's throw away from the Victor's Village."

"Finnick Odair thought Snow was bad, just wait until he meets Delly." Cal stopped speaking as Delly punched his arm. "OW! What was that for?"

Delly announced as she pointedly looked at Cal, "The Odair's will be delighted to meet me."

Katniss chuckled as she watched them shift away to the couch, their mocking argument continued. Peeta sat next to her, and he put a cup of hot cocoa in front of her.

He leaned over to watch his brother and Delly spar, "Who's winning?"

"I don't know, it's pretty hilarious." She picked up the cup and blew on it before taking a sip.

Peeta snickered, "Yeah it's all fun and games until you hear them have sex. Don't worry I've got a couple sets of ear plugs."

She nearly spit out her cocoa as she turned to look at Peeta wide-eyed. He was consuming his food whole-heartedly. He tore off a piece of his cheese bun and gave it to her. She shook her head, but he insisted. He took the piece, dipped it in the dark velvety liquid, and brought it to her lips.

Carefully she took the offered bite of food. She stopped herself for moaning too loudly.

Peeta stopped eating. He swallowed. His mouth hung ajar. He took the cup and sniffed it and the bread he held and then looked at her. "Jeez, woman that was hot."

Katniss turned pink at his playfulness, "Peeta, behave."

"Nope." Peeta took the bread, dipped it in chocolate, and offered it to her lips once more.

She opened her mouth and took a bite. As she did her heart raced, and her body felt on fire. His fingers brushed her lips.

Delly's voice got louder. "No Cal, we are not decorating the house with fishing nets."

"But what's the fun of moving by the sea if we can't decorate it with the things that are naturally available." Cal threw his hands in the air.

"Because they are going to reek of fish," Delly said exasperated. She stood up and walked away.

"Sorry guys," Cal said. "Delly baby, wait. Delly."

They heard the door shut.

Katniss was pink because Peeta hadn't removed his fingers from her lips. His face was impossibly close to hers. When the bedroom door was opened, they jumped away from each other as they heard Delly and Cal argue.

Katniss concentrated on her cocoa, thinking to herself. The tension she felt between them was a fluke. But that night as she pressed her head against his chest she wanted this to be real. She pretended they were together as a couple and not trapped in the platonic encouragement zone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss is still grieving over the loss of her mother. She's with Peeta's and for the first time, she's beginning to believe that Peeta cares for her. She has questions about June but first, she has to reach out to Primrose.

**P12

Early the next morning Katniss woke up with the conversation she had with Peeta fresh on her mind. She was nestled next to Peeta, his breathing was even and he was warm. She snuggled closer to him and eventually landed on top of him. It was cloudy outside and she could hear Delly and his brother as they moved about the apartment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. It felt natural to wake up next to him. She questioned if June had ever woken up like this with him.

While happy to discover Peeta had never been with Ivy, she was jealous of June Thatcher, this girl had gotten to be Peeta's first. Katniss speculated Peeta was the noble who most likely would've volunteered just to do the right thing. She wanted to ask him about his relationship with June, how long they dated. Back then Katniss didn't pay attention tho things like this. The social drama of the schools dating circle was trivial to her.

Knowing the latest gossip and dating wasn't high on her priority list. She had to raise Prim, make sure her mother stayed in the present, and get food on the table. Katniss did remember right before she and Peeta turned fifteen seeing him with the petite blond. Katniss recalled June Thatcher was a year older than Peeta and he was her second boyfriend. Before Peeta June dated some boy Katniss couldn't recall who. She wondered just how much Peeta loved June. He was young, only fourteen when they met and by fifteen it was over.

It was strange to think she was jealous of a dead girl. Peeta broke all of the rules she had about romantic entanglements, Katniss wanted to be with Peeta. Her mom was right about Peeta, he cared for her. Katniss closed her eyes as she thought of her mother. All her mother wanted was for Katniss to be happy. Even now in her despair, she was happy, with Peeta.

"Good morning Katniss," Peeta's chest rumbled underneath her ear.

"Morning," Katniss answered as she rolled off of him. She was instantly cold.

Peeta brought the blanket around her shoulders. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," Katniss answered trying to keep her emotions at bay. She didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Today we'll call your sister and we will plan your mom's funeral."

"Peeta you don't have to pay for it." Katniss owed Peeta so much. She owed him for the bread for believing the best in her even when she acted like a fool, for loving her mother, for stepping in during this hard time.

"Katniss you can argue all you want but you agreed to allow me to take care of you."

She wanted to narrow her eyes at him, but she couldn't stay mad at him, nor could she keep her bottled up emotions buried.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, his fingers touched her face. "You can trust me Katniss."

"Peeta," Katniss breathed as a pang of loss hit her.

He held her and she openly wept on his shoulder. Peeta held her until she calmed. He wouldn't leave her side and encouraged her to call Primrose.

With shaky fingers, she dialed her sister's number. Cal and Delly were downstairs in the bakery. Despite Peeta's insistence, she refused to eat or get change out of the clothing he lent her. She just wanted to make the call.

"Prim?" Katniss cradled the phone to her ear. Peeta sat next to her, his arm was draped across her shoulder. She shifted closer to him.

"Hello?" Prim answered sleepily.

Hesitantly, she spoke, "It's me, Katniss."

"Katniss, it's a little too early here for one of your phone calls." Peeta could hear the way Prim spoke to her. Her eyes flew to his, but he remained supportive.

"Prim," Katniss began.

"Katniss, do you know what time it is here?" Prim sounded mad.

Tears rushed into her eyes, but she was determined to keep her voice calm, "I'm sorry for calling you this early."

"What is so important that you need to wake me up?" Prim's voice took on a hard edge.

Katniss looked to Peeta. He nodded gently, encouraging her to tell her sister. She took a deep breath. "Prim, mom's..."

Prim laughed mirthlessly. "Please tell me you didn't wake me up to regale me with unwanted stories about mom's health."

"Prim, mom..." Katniss didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Good grief we're going there? What is it this time, Katniss? You know I don't have time to come down to District Twelve."

Katniss looked to Peeta apologetically. He heard her sister's dismissive tone over the receiver. Katniss felt like a block of ice at the back of her throat blocked her every word. His eyes flashed, but he kept still, allowing her to make the decision to remain or hand him the phone. Peeta was always a patient man, but the boy that allowed his mother to beat him was no more.

Taking a deep breath, she blurted out, "Prim, mom died yesterday."

"What!"

Katniss said in a small voice, "She's dead."

"Katniss, that is not funny!"

"She's gone," Katniss whispered into the receiver.

There was silence on the other end. A rustling and then Vic spoke. "Katniss when is the ceremony?"

"At the end of the week," Katniss muttered.

"That's four days from now," Vic murmured.

Defeated Katniss sighed, wondering how she kept from crying into the receiver, "If you guys can't make it, I'm sure everyone will understand."

"No, Prim needs to come home," she heard him muffle the phone and say, "We're coming." Then he sighed and spoke once more, "I'll get our tickets today. Can I call you're here? Is this Mellark's number?"

"Yes, it is." Katniss turned pink. She could only imagine what Vic or Prim must think of her.

Vic's voice was authoritative, "Okay I'll call as soon as the travel arrangements are settled."

"Thank you, Vic."

"Katniss, do you need anything?"

She felt Peeta's arms wind around her shoulders for support. "No, but, thank you for asking. I'll speak to you soon."

"Okay."

"Okay." Katniss uttered, broken on the inside as the call finished. Her tears fell. She cried onto Peeta's shirt, her body trembled. She hated feeling this turmoil. She wanted to return to a simpler time when her parents were alive.

"You miss her, your mom?"

"We never had a good relationship, but in the last few years, we bonded. I miss the woman who was gentle and soft. My mom became the mother figure I've always craved, delicate and loving towards me."

Peeta held her, stroking her head. "At least you were able to salvage your relationship. My mother hated me, hated Cal. When my father died, my mother told my brother, that I was the only son of the baker. My brothers were the children of her lover."

"I didn't know."

"We found out she was sleeping with my dad's younger brother. After my uncle died, she allowed herself to be with my father. I am his only son."

"That's why you guys still look alike."

"Yup, and Cal and Delly never wanted the bakery. They were unhappy here, always wanted to do something else. I suggested that they save up money so that they could leave and start over when the time was right. They were supposed to be leaving on Friday but because of the funeral they're staying a few more days."

"I didn't mean to disrupt their plans."

"Katniss you didn't do anything. You need us right now. Besides, I don't want you to go back to the house. I want you to stay with me until Prim and Vic get here. Please stay?"

Katniss listened to him. Truthfully, she didn't want to be alone. This morning he was sweet and attentive when they woke up. She cried when the wave of sadness hit her, and he was there holding her. His scent was now permanently tattooed into her consciousness.

"Thank you, for letting me stay last night, for taking care of me, for…" Katniss did not get to finish because Peeta leaned down and placed a small kiss on her forehead and her nose.

"Hey, you put up with my snoring."

Katniss chuckled. "Yeah about that, you need to learn to sleep on your side, buddy."

"Well I was on my side but someone kept on trying to climb on top of me." Peeta raised one eyebrow at her.

"I was cold," Katniss defended herself.

"Wrapped up in my blanket, while trying to paw all over me?" He looked offended.

"I…" Katniss stuttered afraid he was mad at her. She was his guest and she was sharing his bed.

"Why, Katniss Everdeen, were you….were you trying to do more than sleep last night? Are you volunteering to ride my pickle tonight?"

He was baiting her again. Katniss hit him on the shoulder, "Why does everything turn to into that?"

"Because I love watching you get flustered." He winked.

"I fall for it, don't I?"

"Yup," he said then he switched the subject. "It sounded like your sister didn't want anything to do with the care of your mom."

"My sister's focus is on her career. She doesn't want to be bogged down with the day to day stuff," she said defensively.

"But don't you think it's unfair that she gets to live her life, and you don't."

Katniss wanted to argue his statement, but couldn't. All of her life she only intended on never falling in love because she witnessed the destructiveness of loving someone too much, but she never considered that she'd end up being alone, not having someone to talk to or share her thoughts with. It never entered her mind. She gazed thoughtfully at Peeta.

Carefully she spoke, "In hindsight, yes it is unfair, but by the same token I want my sister to achieve her goals."

"This is one of the reasons that I hold you in high regard. You know that what Prim did is wrong, but you want the best for her."

"I have my flaws too, Peeta."

"Oh I know your flaws, believe me, I know your flaws, but I still care for you regardless." Peeta winked then his hand slid downward, and she felt his fingers brush her breast.

Katniss jumped up from the couch. "Peeta Mellark what are you doing?"

"I was trying to cop a feel."

Katniss was confused, "A what?"

"You know, feel you your boob." He stood slowly, his blue eyes were not their natural shade of sky blue. His darkened eyes held something she couldn't define. The look thrilled her and terrified her.

She took one cautious step backward.

"Come here," he ordered.

Katniss narrowed her eyes at him; it dawned on her that he was hunting her. She knew this move from when she hunted in the forest. He pressed up against her, and even though there was plenty of space for her to run she didn't. "Boys do that, just to feel a girl's breast?"

"Yeah, but I don't just want a quick grab at your boob. I want to touch you all over. I want to break your legs open and slide into you, Katniss. I want to hear you say my name when I do."

Her nostrils flared, and her heart rate doubled in her chest. She wet her lips, and something flared within her. She welcomed this reawakening, and confidently she stood her ground, a vampish look on her face. She decided to play in the playground, "Is that how you Mellark boys got the girls to go with them to the Slag Heap?"

"Damn, that didn't work?"

It did, but she didn't want to tell him. She only shrugged.

"That was Cal's best line. He had used it before he and Delly got together."

She raised an eyebrow, suspicious of that statement. "Did it work on Delly?"

"No."

Katniss lifted a questioning eyebrow. "Then why would you say those things to me?"

He ran his hand through his hair sheepishly grinning down at her. "I thought I'd try it."

Katniss barked a laugh. "It's nice, but a bit too much."

"You're right, I'm much more subtle."

"Out of pure curiosity, Peeta, how would you do that, get a girl to kiss you?"

"Well, I'd start a conversation with the woman I'm interested in and then when she's receptive I'd hold her close like this." His hand went around her waist bringing her closer to him. Katniss braced her palms on his chest, and her head tilted up to gaze into his eyes.

Her voice was soft, inviting "What next?"

"I'd lean in and ask her if she wanted to be kissed."

Katniss licked her lips.

Peeta's free hand cupped the back of her neck, "Katniss do you want to kiss me?"

She nodded ever so slightly.

His mouth hovered over her lips momentarily before they fused with hers. Her soul arced from her body into his, joining the second she opened her lips to his perfect warm mouth. Her toes curled, and her hands traveled up the plane of his chest. Her fingers found, then gripped the back of his neck before slipping into his hair. Tiny sounds escaped her lips as Peeta angled his head and deepened the kiss.

They pulled apart, breathlessly staring into the other's eyes unwilling to be the first to look away.

"I want you."

Katniss's foggy mind at first didn't understand what Peeta said.

"I want you, but not just for a one-time deal. I want to be with you. I want to be in your life; let me in."

She nodded. Shyly she uttered, "I want you too." She swallowed then confessed, "I need you. I've needed you for such a long time, but was afraid you didn't want me."

He hugged her to him. "We'll take it slow, okay."

"Okay."

He placed a warm, simple peck on her lips. "Go take a shower, then see Delly. She has a few things she wants to give you."

Katniss nodded and left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss is finally admitting that she's in love and Peeta has to ride that fine line between showing her his love and his need to take care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to norbertsmom for betaing ...thank you for reading. Thank you for caring about this story so much it means the world to me.

**P13

Peeta was reeling from the kiss. He stopped himself from taking it further. He learned first hand how inexperienced Katniss truly was with men. Her kiss was hesitant but full of fire. He wanted to devour her. He needed to calm down his racing needy body.

The right thing to do was to send her away.

"Peeta!" Cal jumped on Peeta the moment he stepped into the bakery.

Peeta tried to get away from his brother. "Stop it, Cal."

Cal managed to get Peeta into a tight hug; he lifted him up. "YOU MADE OUT WITH KATNISS EVERDEEN!"

Peeta was afraid Katniss would hear his idiotic brother's yells. He wondered how his brother knew. "Cal, shut up."

Cal put Peeta down. He grinned uncontrollably.

"How did you know?"

"I was coming up the stairs when I heard you guys. I nearly fell down the stairs when I saw you lean into her." Cal took his hands and smashed them together to emulate what he saw.

"Too bad you didn't."

"Oh come on, Peeta." Cal slapped him on the back.

"Cal, I love you, but you need to get your own life." Peeta grabbed his apron and washed his hands.

Cal stepped up beside him at the sink and washed his hands too.

His brother bounced on the balls of his feet like a giddy school girl. Peeta sighed and rolled his eyes; this wasn't the end of the inquisition. "What, what is it?"

"Sorry but that was some kiss," Cal gushed.

He blushed at thirty-three years of age because he was caught kissing the girl of his dreams. The kiss still fresh on his lips stirred his heart and his body.

"Seriously though what happened, Peeta? I need details."

Peeta laughed because of his brother's high antics. His brother rooted and pushed for him to tell Katniss how he felt. When they were kids, Cal made fun of him. But that changed when Cal began to chase Delly. Cal became a romantic when he fell for her.

Cal wanted Peeta to be happy and celebrated with him. Peeta grinned. "If you don't stop I'm going to body slam you."

"Is she like, in love with you? I heard her say she needed you. That's major." His brother's words held truth, Katniss telling him she needed him was big.

"So what's next, a toasting? Tonight do you go at it like bunnies? Babies? You move in together?" Cal asked excitedly.

"We've decided to take it slow, because of her mother passing away. After this is over I'm going to win her over Cal. I just don't want to scare her off."

"I know you love her. You've loved her forever, and frankly I'm glad you got some action. Brilliant the way you used my old move to be able to accomplish what you wanted."

"I wanted to make her smile. I didn't think she'd want to kiss me."

Cal punched Peeta in the arm. "Told you so."

"Cal she's not the same girl. She's so frail, and I want her to get stronger to see she's more than just a piece to be used."

"She's been through so much, between her dad, starvation, raising her sister and her mom's illness. I can only imagine what she's going through with her mom's death."

"She's a wreck, and I've been trying to make her laugh. That was my intention." Peeta sat down on a stool; his shoulders hunched over.

"Well, it worked out in your favor." Cal sat next to Peeta

"Yes, it did." Peeta clasped his hands together.

"You're a good man, Peeta. I know you will do right by her."

"I've been doing everything to help her heal, help her see there is a life waiting for her. She's been unhappy for such a long time, even before her mother's passing."

"What's with the frown? You just got the girl! You should be over the moon."

"Her sister Primrose, I need to speak to her. The arrogant way she talked to Katniss didn't sit well with me. She acted as if she couldn't be bothered to listen to her sister about the concerns over the health of their mother." Peeta swiped his hand through his blond hair.

"Did Katniss get to tell her?"

The way Prim behaved reminded Peeta of the way his mother acted towards him. "Eventually Katniss told her, but her lack of compassion for her mother and sister bugs me."

Cal gave a low whistle. "Katniss sacrificed her life for Prim."

Peeta gazed at a bag of flour. He was trying to figure out a way to distract her. "Do you know Katniss still sends Prim money?"

Cal's shock showed on his face. "But Prim's making a lot more money than Katniss."

"It makes me angry, Cal, and I can't do anything about it." Peeta swallowed thickly, knowing that although Katniss had her own little business, during the winter months things were tight for her. However, she always made sure to send Prim money.

"I'm angry too; Prim's been taking advantage of her sister."

"Primrose has never come to visit. After she married and left the district she never looked back," Peeta pointed out.

"I can only imagine how Katniss is coping with this. She's not the type to act overly emotional. She tends to hide stuff pretty well."

Peeta rubbed his face. "I wish there was something I could do for her. You know. I want to do something nice for her."

"You're doing everything you can, Peeta."

"I just wish..." Peeta didn't finish his sentence.

"I just wish what little brother?"

"Well, I wish I knew if she regrets our kiss." Peeta hid his face in his hands. He questioned why he felt like a sixteen-year-old instead of a thirty-something-year-old man.

Peeta looked to Cal for an answer but his brother was stuck for words. "I don't know man. Honestly, I wish I could tell you what she's thinking."

"YOU TWO IDIOTS!" Delly called out from the front of the store.

They both looked up, startled to see Delly charging towards them.

Delly stood before them, her hands on her hips, tapping her foot.

Peeta felt the flush coming.

Cal asked the obvious question, "I guess you heard us?"

"Yeah," Delly shook her head. "I'll tell you what she's feeling. Katniss is feeling sad about her sister, she's also in mourning, and the guy she's had a crush on since the age of eleven..."

"Wait, she's got a crush on me?" Peeta couldn't help the optimism in his voice. He'd hoped their kiss wasn't a fluke.

"Yeah I found out about it on New Year's Eve. Katniss gets talkative when she drinks." Delly said, "She calls you her boy with the bread. You took a beating to feed her back when her dad died." Delly smiled at Peeta, "She's been in love with you ever since."

"Really?" Peeta remembered the bread. They'd never discussed it.

"Yeah," Delly said. "Believe me Peeta, this is simple."

Peeta was interested in hearing a woman's perspective on what he should do. "So what do you suggest?"

"You need to seduce her, take another page out of Cal's book. I know it sounds like you're taking advantage of her, but dammit, you guys finally kissed. Don't wait to act upon it. Besides, she needs to know she's wanted, needed, and desired, especially after that call with her sister."

Peeta shook his head, "But, I don't want to take advantage of her or the situation."

"Peeta Mellark you're the most patient man I've ever known, but if you don't make a move now, you'll never get another chance. I'm not saying have sex with her, but court her. Make dinner for her tonight." Delly pointedly looked at Peeta.

"But what about you guys?"

"Don't worry about us. Seriously, we'll spend the night at Katniss place if need be. We can clean up the place for her, get it ready for her sister, stock the pantry, and paint the house. In fact, we may just stay for a few nights, if necessary."

Peeta was not convinced.

"Peeta, she was upstairs singing that song from before the dark days that's popular now, 'Sorrowful Angels'." Peeta and Cal looked confused. "You know the one by Patty Loveless. Don't make me sing it. You know I'm not a singer."

Then they heard it. Katniss voice drifting down from upstairs. Her voice sounded incredibly lonely and heartbroken. No one could speak, stunned by her voice.

She loved him most when his eyes were gray

a paler shade of a winter day…

"We'll go, little bro; we'll go," Cal whispered. "You go get your girl."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time Peeta was making a dinner for Katniss, and as for Katniss she has a lot of things she has to deal with, like mourning for her mother, figuring out her place in life now, and of course dealing with her feelings for Peeta. Perhaps what she needs is an angelic intervention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, I hope you have a wonderful 4th of July & Canada Day. Special thanks to Norbertsmom for going above and beyond a beta, you've have become a cheerleader and constant friend.

**P14*

Katniss hadn't taken a hot water bath in a long time. Their home in the Seam had a shower, a contraption Gale cooked up for them when the Seam got water after Snow died. Getting water in the Seam was the first visible change that happened back then. It was a sign that things were changing that there was a reason to have hope. Like most families, they marveled at the pure crystal water that came flowing out of the crude pipes.

Gale ran a pipe from the water the kitchen received to the washroom. He made a drainage system that deposited the water outside. Soo,n they even had a proper bathroom like the ones the Merchants had. The water was cold but during the hot summer months, the cold water was heavenly. The winter was a different story altogether. To take a bath she needed to heat up water and fill the tiny tin tub that had to be placed in the kitchen. A lot of things had changed, but hot water was too expensive to many folk in the Seam, so many just made due with the cold water. Seeing hot water pour out of the faucet was a foreign concept to Katniss.

Standing in front of the large gleaming porcelain tub with steaming hot water felt decadent. She was amazed Peeta had a bath in his room. Everything in the room looked new, she wondered if he had it installed. She could imagine him sitting inside of the tub after a hard day's work in the bakery.

The thought of Peeta naked caused her to become flushed. Katniss clutched her towel, swallowed nervously and began to sing; her voice was soft yet strong. Katniss had no idea her voice carried through the vents and it could be heard downstairs in the back of the bakery.

Gathering courage, she let the towel slip to the floor before she climbed inside the welcoming heated water. Her muscles unwound as she sank back, her head resting on the small towel Peeta kept there. It felt as good as being in Peeta's arms.

Her lips still tingled from Peeta's kiss, and although she was delirious over it, she was not sure if it was okay to feel this happy. Her mother had just passed away. Katniss sniffled as she sat in Peeta's tub. This was another luxury she didn't deserve. She wasn't sure she was good enough for someone like Peeta.

Her hands grasped the porcelain, intending on getting out, but she recalled Peeta told her to relax in the bath. She gritted her teeth and sunk back down into the steaming water. She sat there reflecting on her life and the decisions she'd made. She couldn't blame anyone for the way her life had turned out. Katniss had made the choice at sixteen to be alone.

In hindsight, it was a very fortunate thing to happen, she felt relieved when Gale married Ivy because once Gale was safely married he wouldn't peruse her. At sixteen she didn't think about her future or its consequences. She was a selfish, vain little creature who held the man she loved at a distance.

Katniss thought about Peeta's one girlfriend. A major part of her was jealous he gave himself away to another, but at the same time, she also realized Peeta was lonely. She understood that ache in the pit one's soul to connect with another human being. Katniss could only imagine what it was like growing up with his mother secretly hating him, and physically, and mentally abusing him, making Peeta feel like he wasn't worthy.

Katniss only knew about that because Delly told her that on the very last day before Mrs. Mellark left, she had lifted a rolling pin to hit Peeta in the back. Had Delly not caught her, Peeta could've died.

During the early years after the country was freed was when they became friends. Katniss had seen in him a nobleness and kindness that she was attracted to. As the years passed, Katniss began to get to know Peeta on a personal level and she'd slowly fallen in love with him. Peeta had gone to see a psychiatrist, someone to help him sort out his feelings and issues caused by his mother.

Katniss thought of her mother and her constant urging for Katniss to follow her instincts. Evelyn had always told her to climb Peeta's pickle. Just thinking about her mother's' words caused Katniss face to wrinkle with emotions. She hiccupped for air before her head fell back and she began to cry again.

The loss and sense of ambiguity was overwhelming. She suddenly wished for Peeta to be with her. Miserably she cried, "I'm so lost and I don't know what to do."

Katniss stuffed her fist in her mouth to keep the sound of pain from escaping. It wasn't easy to lose someone she loved. It wasn't easy to let the hurt out. She was overwhelmed by the pain of being made fun of, the pain of being alone, the pain of feeling like an outcast, the pain of losing the only person who knew her, her mother. Katniss closed her eyes, recalling her mother's soft hands, the tilt of her head when she had something important to say or the way her blue eyes would soften whenever Katniss mentioned Peeta.

Katniss wished for another moment with her mother.

How long she cried she didn't know, however, the soothing heat of the bath was so relaxing that she dozed off.

"Katniss," the gentle melodic voice called out. It drifted over her like the gentle breeze on a hot summer day.

Everything felt peaceful, everything thing felt as it should. She couldn't understand why, but she didn't want to open her eyes for fear that this would be the result of her mind playing a trick on her.

"Katniss" the voice called again; it drew nearer. "It's okay, just open your eyes, you're safe."

Katniss heard the gentle flapping of wings. A gentle light surrounded her and she felt protected. Her lashes fluttered open. Katniss found herself in a massive field populated with brightly hued wildflowers.

This place reminded her of the meadow. Off in the distance, she could hear laughing. The grass beneath her feet tickled as she walked toward the joyous sound. She came to a spot where the short grass stopped and there was a field of tall grass that waved in the wind. Beyond that, a forest and a large mountain loomed in the background.

Everything seemed so happy there. Everything was pristine. The clouds were puffy and white set upon a sky that looked like blue sparkly glass. Katniss wanted to stay and explore but she heard the laughter once more.

She looked up and she swore she heard the flapping of wings again. She was still gazing around in wonder when she heard a familiar laugh. Glancing in the distance toward the forest Katniss tried to walk forward, but couldn't.

It was then Katniss witnessed her mother, but she looked like she had when she was in the bloom of life. Evelyn looked young and carefree. Katniss hadn't seen her mother this way since she was a child. Her mother happily ran through the tall grass until she came to the edge and stopped right in front of her.

"Hello, Katniss."

Evelyn's hair was blonde once again and it hung down her back. Her face was untainted with the decay of time. Her blue eyes were unclouded and radiated with happiness.

"Mother," Katniss whispered, amazed by the transformation of her mother. "Mother there is so much I need to tell you, I miss you so much. I need your advice on Peeta," Katniss rushed out, but her mother raised her hand.

"Hush," her mother shook her head to prevent Katniss from speaking. "It's okay to grieve, Katniss, but you must live. Do not be afraid to be with Peeta, ride that pickle, little one."

Katniss turned pink. She whispered, mortified, "Mother."

Katniss heard laughter in the air.

"I must go, but remember it's okay to love and live." Her mother sighed. "Let me go. I'm happy."

Katniss watched her mother withdraw. She wanted to say more; she wanted to speak more but she didn't get the chance. She closed her eyes in disappointment, and when she opened them again she sat up in the tub. "Mother," Katniss spoke.

As she sat there, the last thing on her mind was her mother's advice. Perhaps it was time to let her mother go.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but it is very important as Katniss finally says goodbye. Warning though tears will ensue, when I wrote this I cried. I suggest you listen to the song the story is named after while reading, and have a few tissues.
> 
> PS. I do not own the Hunger Games or the song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Norbertsmom for betaing and for helping me with this delicate chapter. You are the reason this story is such a success.

**P15

Katniss stood looking at her reflection in the mirror, her long wet and wavy hair fell well past her shoulders. In the light of day, she could see a mixture of her father and mother. She had her mother's chin, her father's eyes, her mother's lips and her father's coloring, her sister Prim looked exactly like their mother.

She closed her eyes briefly thinking of the bath. She'd awoken, calling out for her mother, her hands extended. The dream felt all too real. It weighed heavily on her mind. The way her mother looked, the happiness she felt. Her mother's last advice to ride Peeta's pickle.

A blush stained her cheeks.

Her mother always favored Peeta. If there was one thing Evelyn insisted on was for Katniss to find her own way and to drag Peeta along with her. She opened her eyes, they were cloudy thick with memories. Tears gathered in her eyes.

Reaching out she touched her image not sure if she liked what she saw. Withdrawing her hand she hugged herself. She'd taken one of Peeta's dress shirts and slipped it over her naked body. It was soft and roomy. The scent of him comforted her broken soul as she hummed.

Memories of her mother filtered through her mind like an old movie being played on a large canvas. Katniss recalled her mother and father dancing in each other's arms, to just the sound of his voice. Their son hung in the air. She hummed the song before the lyrics came softly from her lips.

_She shined for him like candlelight_

_That softly beckons in the night_

Tears fell from her eyes. The day her father went missing her mother's heart broke. Evelyn had never been able to put the pieces together again. Katniss understood that sorrow; she experienced it when she thought Peeta and Ivy were together. "Oh mama," she spoke to her reflection, "I love him. Just the way you loved Papa."

Her fingers reached out and touched her reflection. She was her father's daughter in all ways but one, she was stubborn just like her mama. Her mother loved her father until her dying breath.

She closed her eyes, tears slipped from beneath her dark lashes. She sang the song of unrequited love, a song her mother cherished because it reflected the pain she carried. Pain Katniss understood because she loved Peeta.

She knew that her mother would have wanted her to move on, to build a life with Peeta. That kiss they shared was a clear sign, it was time for her to test the waters with Peeta. Taking a deep breath she let finally began to let go of her mother.

Katniss sang _'Sorrowful Angels'_ in memory of her mother Evelyn, to give her admiration and love to the mother she became, to say thanks, and to say goodbye.

_She wore him like a lock and chain_

_Only in dreams she spoke his name_

_By day it slipped upon her tongue_

Her voice lifted higher like a prayer set to melody. Her heart poured out into each syllable. She swore she heard the ruffling of wings. Her eyes clouded as she recalled her mother's hair, a powder white with silvery streaks. She remembered her mother as she was in the dream a beautiful woman with supple skin and bright happy eyes. Her mother was no longer with her. She wanted Katniss to move on with her life. Katniss felt as if the wings were flapping taking flight. Her mother was finally leaving her life.

_Now her hair is long and gray_

_The palest shade of a winter day_

Her mother was finally gone from her life and Katniss was for the first time she was truly alone. Tears streamed down Katniss face as she sang the chorus and finished the song. Her voice wobbled and as she became overwhelmed with emotions. She sang her final farewell a tribute to the woman Evelyn had become. To the mother whom Katniss had always needed.

_Sorrowful angels wept into their wings_

_She loved him most when his eyes were gray_

"Oh Katniss," Delly said from the door. She rushed in and hugged her. Katniss broke down and cried bitterly.

After the tears had subsided, Katniss separated from Delly. Broken, in a small voice she said, "My momma's gone."

"I know," Delly whispered, "But you have Peeta."

Katniss glanced at Delly with a hopeful look on her face.

Don't look at me like that," Delly huffed pulled the sheets from the bed. "You know I tell you the truth, Peeta is head over heels for you."

Katniss didn't say anything she simply

Delly tsked loudly taking hold of her hand. "You," Delly said pointedly, "My dear need to know the truth. Peeta would do anything for you." Delly didn't stop speaking; her words tumbled out of her mouth like a runaway train. "Anything, cook for you, bake for you, clean for you, if want the moon he will lasso it for you. Do you understand?"

Katniss nodded. Delly led her to the bed, helped her lay down and tucked her in.

"Good." Delly led her to the bed, helped her lay down and tucked her in.

"Thank you," Katniss murmured.

Delly whispered to Katniss, "Your momma would be proud of you. She'd say go get that boy."

Katniss laughed, thinking of her momma telling her to ride Peeta's pickle. "She would, she did."

"Go to sleep, Katniss. I promise when you wake up everything will be better," Delly said.

Katniss believed her, it was time to begin her life. Her eyes became heavy with sleep and in her mind, she could still hear the flutter of angel's wings taking flight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss had finally said her goodbyes to her mother and we know her mother has told her to RIDE THAT PICKLE...but what about Peeta. The last time we saw him he was planning a romantic dinner for two. You know he's been pining away for Katniss for such a long time. He wants to make her happy any which way he can. But he has a past...that needs to be reconciled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Norbertsmom for betaing and for really coming through in this chapter. Thank you for reading and all of your wonderful comments.

**P16*

"You're going to need candles," Delly murmured as she rummaged through the cabinets. "Get some of the scented ones; it will help with the ambiance once the food is finished."

Peeta wrote down what Delly said on the list. He looked up; he had never heard of candles with scent. "Scented candles?"

Delly rolled her eyes, "Yes candles are made with pleasant aromas."

"Why would I need those?"

"Peeta, trust me, you're going to need tapered and scented candles to set the mood. I'm going to suggest something that smells like the bakery, like vanilla." As she spoke Dell's eyes became bigger and she snapped her fingers. "Cinnamon. Katniss loves the smell of cinnamon on you."

"What," Peeta was shocked, "Really?"

"Oh come on, Peeta. You knew that, right?" Delly put her hands on her hips.

"No," Peeta sniffed his shoulders. He didn't think he smelled like cinnamon. If anything, at the end of the day he felt he stunk; it got so hot in the bakery he often sweated through his t-shirts. There were times he'd run upstairs during his lunch break to take a quick bath to cool down and remove the grime.

Dell shrugged and moved on to the fridge. Her head was partly hidden by the modestly sized refrigerator. "You smell like a cookie. Not your brother though, he smells like funky corn-chips."

Delly pulled her head out then laughed at him. He innocently looked up at her. "How do you know?

"Oh Peeta," Delly shook her head. "I told you Katniss gets chatty when she's drunk."

Peeta blushed. Cinnamon and vanilla weren't the manliest smells, but if that is what Katniss liked he would fill the apartment with it. He was nervous. There was a lot riding on this dinner. The menu was made in the interest of time: roasted chicken with lemon butter, roasted parsley potatoes and Brussels sprouts with bacon. Peeta was going to make her favorite cheese-buns and chocolate cake with strawberries for dessert. Peeta wanted everything to go perfectly.

"Okay, you need fresh parsley. I used up the last of the lemons to make lemon juice the day before so we need lemons, oh and you might as well get bacon for the Brussels sprouts."

Peeta wrote down the list, quietly going over the menu. Peeta had to go to the market to purchase the food. He wanted everything to be right for Katniss. His hands shook as he wrote. This wasn't a regular type of breezy get together with Katniss. This meal was more, far more.

He wanted the dinner to feel sumptuous and exhilarating, romantic but friendly, he wanted it to feel intimate yet comfortable. Peeta goal was to provide her the space she needed to be sad but he wanted to make her happy at the same time. Peeta also needed to show her how much she meant to him, to prove his love to her somehow during this difficult time.

He closed his eyes and he could taste her lips. Feel the warmth of her mouth upon his, still feel how perfectly she fit against him. How he woke up last night to feel her soft curves pushed up against his body. He'd gotten up to relieve the pressure of having her so close. Just the memory caused him to break his pencil in half. He stared at the broken pieces in his hand. Instantly he felt bad and he thought what if he messed it up like he did the pencil.

"You're not thinking of chickening out are you, Peeta?"

He shook his head no.

"Good, because you deserve happiness, Peeta." Delly put her hand over his. "I know you don't have the experience with women like other men."

"Delly," Peeta murmured embarrassed by the truth.

Delly rolled her eyes, "I know you were with June a handful of times."

"I never understood why you didn't like her?" Peeta stood to find another pencil.

"It's because-," Delly sighed loudly.

Peeta turned around, to see Delly with her eyes cast down, biting her lip. His best friend was hiding something from him. "What is it that you're not telling me?"

"I swore I wouldn't tell you," Delly rushed forward grasping his hand, "about June."

Peeta wanted to know. "June's dead. I think it's okay to tell me."

"She was using you."

Peeta laughed, "What?"

"It's not funny and it's not a joke. June was using you. She was a manipulative little bitch," Delly spat with venom.

Peeta shook his head, momentarily stunned. He didn't expect this to come out of Delly. "That's not true, Delly, June was a good girl, quiet."

"Listen to me Peeta, I get along with everyone. Well, that is except for Ivy." Delly's tone of voice became sarcastic, "Not even Ivy's shadow gets along with her," Delly moved her hands quickly as she spoke, "but that's neither here nor there. I couldn't stand June because I knew she would ruin your life."

Peeta didn't want to believe it but when it came to people Delly got along with everyone. She was one of the friendliest most open people in the district. It's one of the reasons Peeta valued her friendship. He knew Delly would never betray him. "How do you know, I need proof?"

"Cal told me."

"Cal?" Peeta questioned. He wondered how this all happened without him knowing. "Why didn't Cal tell me what was going on at the time?"

"Cal was afraid that if he told you at the time you'd do something rash. I mean you were pretty young and gullible and June knew what she was doing."

Peeta opened his mouth to retort, but then said, "Go on?"

"Cal was coming home from doing a delivery when he overheard your mother talking to June a month before the 73rd Games."

"No," Peeta whispered shaking his head. It didn't make sense, but in the back of his mind, something told him this was the truth. "Mother couldn't stand June."

"Well…" Delly trailed off.

"June was an orphan, she didn't have anyone," Peeta said incredulously.

"That's not exactly true. June was an orphan because her grandparents didn't want to recognize her, they were hard people. But everyone knew she was the sole heir to the family business. All she had to do was marry..."

"Let me guess, into a good upstanding merchant family and when her grandparents died she'd inherit the business." Peeta sighed heavily. Hindsight always provided crisp clear vision. Without a marriage to a merchant, with good standing, she would never be able to claim the inheritance.

Peeta was a blind fool when he was a kid. He silenced his doubts and could not see the truth. Back then there were things about June he couldn't answer like why she always wore brand new clothing. Orphans often wore rags, the only time they wore something presentable was for the reaping. June knew a lot of the guys when they were dating, but the orphans usually kept to themselves.

"June knew she could have her pick of the boys, but she chose you because, in her words, you were the easiest to manage. She and your mother made a deal. Back then even though you were easy going, you were never a flirt, unlike Cal. You were sweet and polite. A lot of girls had crushes on you and many of them thought it was your mother that kept you from dating. None of them knew it was because you had a crush on Katniss."

"I thought Katniss was dating Gale back then. I hid my true feelings because I thought Katniss would never go for me. I had nothing to offer her." Peeta sat down he rubbed his face. He had been a 14-year-old boy and vulnerable. Growing up he wanted to be accepted and loved by his family. June pursued him and made him feel wanted, valuable; something he only felt when he had helped Katniss with the bread. He thought he loved June, but when it came down to it when she was reaped, he never raised his hand to volunteer. It always bothered him, now he knew why. It was because deep down he knew June didn't love him.

"June, never let me forget we were the same, that she wasn't like the other orphans, or that we were merchants."

"That's because she didn't want you to go after Katniss. That's what your mom and she were talking about how to completely get you to turn away from Katniss. Your mom suggested you should have sex."

Peeta blushed, then, he became sad thinking it was his mother's idea. It was about a month before the games that June wanted to be with him. He was flattered. Peeta wasn't sure and wanted to wait, but June insisted. She was afraid of being reaped and wanted to know what it was like to have sex. He wasn't sure this was a good enough reason so he'd said no but June wanted to sleep with him badly. He wasn't ready.

Unfortunately, his first time wasn't special, it was accidental. They were at a party; he had a drink for the first time and got tipsy and June pounced, plying him with more white liquor than he could handle. He was afraid he wasn't good enough because she'd walked away from him. He'd apologized and she laughed it off telling him that they would get better with time.

They only had a few weeks together and although he was curious, he could never initiate anything with her. It was always June who got physical with him; they'd done some heavy petting but never sex. Truth be told Peeta avoided intimacy with her, it tended to happen when he was buzzed. It explained a lot. "Everything that happened was a lie?"

"Not your reaction to being with June, apparently when you were together at Jimmy's party you cried out Katniss name. June was pissed off and walked off without you. Cal and I found you half drunk in a corner of the backyard muttering Katniss name. That's when we knew we had to confront June and your mother."

"You guys did that?"

Delly put her hand on his shoulders. "I confronted June, told her to tell you the truth. She laughed and told me you were a dupe, easy to lie to. She told me your mother knew you were infatuated with Katniss and wanted to put a stop to it. They joined forces to get what they wanted. June would get her family business and your mother had plans to control both the bakery and the dry cleaners." Delly sighed, "Cal confronted your mother, that's when things between them soured."

"I remember Cal and mother argued. I came home from practice and my mother kicked my brother out."

"The odds were in our favor when June's name was called that year. As bad as it sounds we were relieved; you didn't deserve that future. You deserved to be happy. You deserve the chance to be with Katniss. She loves you.

Peeta gasped, "Really?"

"I know it's hard to believe but Katniss loves you. I've never seen her smile the way she does when she's with you. Katniss glows when she's around you. That's why I don't want you to give up, or to let the June's and the Ivy's of this world win."

Delly left and Peeta sat in the chair. Taking a deep breath he knew Delly was right. He deserved to be with the woman he loved. Getting up he grabbed the list and went down to the grocers and filled his basket up with the ingredients he needed. He was focused as he arrived back at the bakery. He went upstairs momentarily to check up on Katniss and found her napping. Her hair was spread on his pillows; she looked angelic laying there. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

Going downstairs, he began to cook. The rhythmic dicing and sounds of the kitchen calmed him. Peeta spent years in therapy working out all of the senseless harm he endured at his mother's hands. Physical abuse, verbal abuse, and just crappy treatment, he thought he deserved it. He was angry and he needed to work through it. It's one of the reasons he never really approached Katniss. He didn't feel worthy, less than a man.

Hearing about another of his mother's plots and that it involved June hurt him deeply. In the past, this would've stayed with him and played with his heart, and his mind. But today, he was stronger. Delly was right. He needed not to waste any more time. He decided to put June and his mother where they belonged, in the past. He learned from therapy that he should learn from his mistakes and not let what happen in the past dictate his future. As he put the chicken in the oven and frosted the chocolate cake it became clear his future was with Katniss.

"Hey, we're leaving," Cal said from the doorway.

He smiled.

"Listen, Delly told me about your conversation about June."

Peeta's lips thinned. "Yeah, it's pretty messed up, Cal."

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I was so scared that you wouldn't believe me. I should've been honest with you. What mother and June did was wrong." Cal rubbed the back of his head. "What I did was wrong too. I should've been a better brother."

Peeta walked to his brother and hugged him. "It's okay Cal. You were a kid your self, trying to do the right thing. I don't imagine mother was happy."

"She kicked me out. I spent a week at Delly's before Mrs. Cartwright had it out with her. Dad never spoke up for you or me. He was beaten down; mom hurt dad just like she hurt us. He didn't have it in him to defend himself. I swore that would never happen to you. The day of the reaping I was going to tell you, but June got called and I was relieved."

"That's when we got close." Peeta smiled, it was after June got reaped that he and Cal became close. They were inseparable, something their older brother didn't understand.

"I'm going to head over to the Everdeen's now. Delly wanted me to get her sweater."

Peeta watched his brother head toward the bedrooms. He leaned up against the counter.

It felt good to have closure. He rubbed his face and wondered if Katniss really wanted him. If she wanted a broken man. He sometimes felt as if he wasn't good enough for her. She was strong in ways he wasn't. She deserved so much better than him. Inside of him still lived that little boy who had fallen for her at the tender age of five. He could still hear the way she sang the valley song, and he could picture her wide silver eyes filled with emotion. He understood why he couldn't commit to June even though she demanded it. It was because his heart, his body, and soul belonged to Katniss even though he didn't understand the scope of his dedication at the time.

Peeta closed his eyes wishing he hadn't let June get to him. He wished he had never touched that girl. But he couldn't dwell on the past. Opening his eyes he saw his brother there staring at him.

"Good luck tonight," Cal said awkwardly.

"Thanks," Peeta replied.

Cal began to walk away but paused, and turned his head. "Peeta, you and Katniss, you're meant to be together. Just be honest with her and tell her how you feel. Tell her, you love her." His brother's eyes sparkled. "Oh and if that doesn't work kiss her until she's breathless." His brother left.

Peeta chuckled. Then looked back at the cake and finished icing it. Peeta set the table and lit the candles Delly insisted he buy. Then stood back looking at the romantic dinner, he squared his shoulders.

He heard the slight movements in the bedroom. She was awake. He walked toward the bedroom and put his hand on the doorknob. No matter what happened tonight he wasn't going to waste the opportunity to tell Katniss just what he felt. Peeta was going to tell Katniss that he wanted her and that he loved her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now Katniss has said her goodbyes and Peeta has faced his past. Are they finally ready to face the future together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Norbertsmom for betaing and for her constant friendship, and to all of the readers I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

**P17

Katniss spent the day napping. When she woke up she felt lighter, happier. As if she had her mother's blessing. She simply stayed in Peeta's room, put on the dress Delly left her and quietly plotted her next step. She knew they were downstairs, but the house was quiet. She contemplated what happened between herself and Peeta. Her fingers touched her lips gingerly.

She was thoroughly kissed today.

Her body still tingled from the contact. Even though it wasn't her first kiss, it was her most memorable. From what she remembered Madge telling her before she moved away, first kisses were always telling. A bad kiss never left you wanting more; it was like eating something bitter. A semi-good kiss was tricky because you didn't know if you wanted more or if it could become more. An average kiss never inspired you for more and was often forgettable. An awkward kiss could never be remedied. She knew this from experience, her first and only kiss was with Gale, and it was awkward.

However, Madge told her a great kiss was a supreme kiss. Such a kiss made your toes curl, and caused you to crave more, and his taste made you hunger. Madge said one time her lips tingled for hours afterward. Katniss didn't think any of it was possible until this morning.

Hours after Peeta kissed her she could still feel him there. She hungered for him, not just his kisses, but his touch. Katniss was an expert on hunger, but this starvation was of a different nature. She wanted to eat of him and have him eat of her.

Standing up from his bed, she glanced around his room. Her hands touched his clothing. If she could, she'd seduce him, but she didn't know how. She recalled his words, the ones Peeta claimed belonged to his brother. It was the intensity with which he said them. He wanted to break her legs open and slide into her. Just the thought of it caused a gush of wet warmth pool at the juncture of her legs. She closed her eyes picturing him do that to her. Her face became flushed, she felt her body vibrate, she could feel a thudding sensation in her nether region.

Katniss touched her breasts through the material of the dress Delly lent her. They felt heavier, achy as if they were needing Peeta's touch. Then as she did this doubt crept in and she let her hands fall. She questioned if the reason he wanted to take it slow was to let her down easy. She spoke to the room in a quiet voice. "Do you really want me? With all of my fat rolls, chubby thighs, and messed up life? Do you want me?"

"Yes."

His voice startled her. She turned around, mouth agape. "Peeta."

"Yes I want you, I want you with your generous heart, independent spirit, and extreme loyalty. But if you must know I want you in my life. I want your petal soft skin and your succulent thighs wrapped around my waist."

Katniss had no words. She watched him approach. He cupped her face; his hands were large and rough against her supple skin. Her body felt parched as it needed him.

"The question that remains is do you want me? I haven't anything to offer you. I'm a boring baker. I get up incredibly early, and I work like a fiend. I'll be busier than ever with my brother gone and that means I'll have no time for anything, except for you. If you allow it?"

Katniss nodded, mesmerized by his words.

"Katniss, say something…." She crashed her lips against his.

"I'll take that," Peeta said before he kissed her back.

It was a harried kiss until Katniss realized Peeta wasn't going anywhere. She slowly tugged his hand toward the bed, taking a chance. She wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to do, but it felt right. He followed her, his hands lay on her waist. She bit her bottom lip and looked at him from underneath her lashes. "I've never done this."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to take off your shirt," Katniss whispered.

He raised his arms in the air. Katniss tugged off his shirt, revealing that golden chest of his. She tossed the shirt aside and spread her hands on his chest. The contrast of her darker fingers against his paler skin fascinated her. She raked her nails over his flesh, pleased by his groan. Emboldened, she continued to explore his chest, marveling at the smoothness of his skin and the muscle that lay beneath. She placed a kiss over his heart, then on his shoulder blade, and then on his neck.

She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

That was when her world flipped upside down because she found herself topless lying flat on the bed with Peeta face buried in her chest. Her fingers slipped through his golden locks, gripping his head even as his hands removed the rest of their clothing. She was unafraid of being free with him.

For the first time, she lay naked and was unashamed, partly because of the heated look in Peeta's eyes. His hand drifted from her cheek down her neck to the valley of her breasts. They perked up waiting for his attention.

His fingers barely brushed the tips of her boobs and she was panting. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to kiss your mouth then I'm going to work my way down to your beautiful breasts." She could feel him smile over the ridge of her earlobe. This caused a tightening sensation in her womb. "I'm going to taste and savor every part of your body." His fingers traveled down to her belly button, she could feel the way his fingers circled over it as he told her he was going to mark her.

Katniss' breath spiked and her heart slammed against the interior of her chest when he fused his mouth to hers only momentarily before she felt his mouth attach to her neck. His fingers traveled south and when they made it to the juncture of her thighs she gripped his arms, digging her fingernails into his muscled skin. There were more words spoken by Peeta, but they became jumbled, as his fingers began a careful dance there, his mouth was delicious and did wicked things to her body. She never knew things between men and women could be like this. She wanted to kick herself for avoiding this.

Her hands gripped his hair and she could hear him groan into her skin. The vibration in her body became a wild spiraling sensation as her boy with the bread continued his sensual pursuit. Peeta kissed, laved with his tongue, and nipped her body with his teeth causing her to turn into a fiery creature. She was as radiant as the sun in his arms. He was guiding her to a point and she willingly followed him.

Katniss experienced a rush, a combination of Peeta's touch colliding with the whirlpool that was churning in her body. It erupted from her mouth as a jagged moan and could be heard bouncing from the rafters of the bakery. As she came down she felt no trepidation because Peeta worshiped her body with his.

This continued for what felt like hours.

"Ready," Peeta whispered.

Katniss nodded, not knowing what to expect. She'd heard rumors of pinching, of men causing women to feel the pain their first time, but what she didn't expect was the warmth or heat of feeling someone inside of her. She gazed into his eyes and it happened.

He broke her.

Not that there was anything to break. What existed long ago was gone. But the coupling went beyond a physical union. He broke through every single wall she'd ever erected. He zoomed into the very center of her being and took up residence there. She felt full of him; he surrounded her, anchored her, and filled up every space within her. Now that she knew what it was like to have him, she could never run away from him. Never leave him alone. Greedily, she clutched at his shoulders.

"Katniss," he muttered worriedly.

She bent her neck and pressed her feet against the mattress to arch up into him, bringing him closer, if possible, deeper. Her action freed him, and she'd felt tethered to this man. Tears fell from her face with each movement of his body. Katniss surrendered herself to him and opened herself to her long-denied impulses and needs, not once but thrice.

The first time it was slow and sweet, and he brought her to the heavens slowly. The second time it was fun and exploratory. They'd laughed, teased, touched and tasted each other. And the last time it was wild, needy and utterly out of control until they were a mass of sweaty limbs. She'd forgotten to think, forgot everything but Peeta. Each time it was different, but the results were the same, she couldn't help but cry out his name just as she fell into the abyss.

He fell on top of her; her body still fluttered around his. His head was buried in the side of her neck. Her fingers slowly lost their talon-like grip on his shoulders. He turned their bodies so that they were side by side, still touching. The soft rays of the sun were slowly stealing the darkness that surrounded them.

"I think I damaged your back."

Peeta chuckled, "That's because you like my pickle."

Katniss buried her head in his chest.

"Say it, tell me you like my pickle," Peeta insisted playfully.

She swallowed, knowing she'd never live this down. "I love your pickle, Peeta Mellark."

"Well, it is a pretty impressive pickle." He grinned wolfishly.

"I guess this makes me wanton."

Peeta brushed her hair away from her face. His fingers traced the slope of her neck, arm, and traveled down over the hip. His fingers slipped under the sheet and found where she was slick and waiting. "Nope, it makes you, a wanted sex goddess."

She couldn't help the gasp that came out of her, nor the way she winced afterward.

"Did I hurt you?" Peeta asked, watching her carefully.

"No," she said. "It felt good, but I'm a bit sensitive."

"I think you need a shower." Peeta declared. "Or even better yet, a bath with a personal nurse." His eyebrows wiggled.

She blushed when she saw him stand up. He was quite comfortable with nudity, while she was self-conscious.

"Come along, you sexy thing." Peeta pulled her out bed. She was trying to cover herself up, but his hands stopped hers. "No, let the sheet go."

Katniss swallowed and closed her eyes as her finger slowly lost their grip on the sheet. The sheet slid down her figure, gradually exposing her body before Peeta. She was sure all of her wobbly bits were on full display. She turned her head to the side, keeping her eyes closed as she waited to hear his rejection.

"Damn, you're gorgeous."

Her eyes flew open. Peeta stood in front of her, his mouth slightly ajar, his eyes dark with passion, and his pickle was at attention.

"Come on, let's get you into that bath before I lose my mind and impale you with my pickle," Peeta growled, tugging her forward. Katniss laughed. She couldn't help it. He not only liked her, he found her a wanted sex goddess.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the morning after, they've finally consummated their love for the other, but you know daylight always make everything thing look different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always special thanks to Norbertsmom for betaing, this is one of my favorite chapters to write, but you must know I do not own the Hunger Games.

**P18*

Peeta was making them lunch. It rained all morning, a downpour of heavy rain. The radio said there were several systems that were converging, and the weather would get worse as the days passed. Delly and Cal came back early in the morning. Peeta only had two hours of sleep. He let Katniss sleep in, and was immensely glad it was a slow morning. Not many people came into the bakery today and rather than keep it open and make more bread Peeta and Cal decided to close midday.

He thought about her all morning long. Not just about the love-making, but the fact she'd given him a chance. It was almost akin to a toasting what they shared. He knew very well she might never marry him, or want to be known as his common-law wife. He was fine with that. He could become whatever she wanted him to be, because he loved her. He wanted to tell her that; he wanted her to know that she wasn't just a passing fancy.

However, Peeta had to be careful. He knew she was grieving and he wanted to shelter her, but allow her the opportunity to grieve. Katniss had grown close to her mother.

Peeta recalled the song she sang yesterday. Her voice was mournful and it touched the deepest part of him. It was the song Evelyn loved, because it was the love song Katniss' father used to sing. It was her parent's love song. However, some of the lyrics reminded Peeta, of Katniss. The words:

They filled her with a raging fire

And a bittersweet desire

She shined for him like candlelight

That softly beckons in the night

Those lyrics touched him. He knew what she was like when her body was filled with fire, and unfettered desire. He witnessed how she transformed into a brilliant molten light when she came. Her dormant appetite was exposed and she beckoned him with her siren's call, and he a helpless mariner willing to cast himself on her rocky shore. Her love was breathtaking.

Peeta's body filled with want for Katniss. He hoped she wanted him just as badly. His insecurities about her leaving him were real. He knew she could very well decide she didn't want a life with him. Peeta wanted Katniss and not just in his bed. He wanted her in his life. He wanted her as his partner and companion.

He turned his head toward the dining room. Delly and Katniss were speaking, about the funeral arrangements. Katniss described what her mother wanted and Delly listened. Delly wanted to help, but Peeta wasn't sure Katniss was going to accept Delly's help. Peeta could hear them speaking at the dining room table.

"Oh Katniss, let me help you," Delly persuaded.

"My mom said she wanted a simple ceremony," Katniss said quietly.

"I know, but your mom meant a lot to the district. She helped so many of us at a time when we didn't have the fancy doctors or medicines. You mother was treasured in these parts. Allow me to help you with the ceremony since Primrose will not be here to help with any of that."

Peeta waited patiently to hear what Katniss would say.

"Thank you, Delly," Katniss replied.

Peeta knew Delly could have squealed, instead, he heard Delly say, "It's, no problem. We're family and family protects and helps each other."

Peeta grinned. They were a family.

"So little brother, how does it feel?" Cal asked quietly beside him. He put down the bread they were going to use with the stew Peeta was making.

"Cal," Peeta warned. He put the carrots in the hearty venison stew.

"Come on Peet, it's written all over your face and Katniss is glowing!"

Peeta remained quiet. He wanted to keep what happened between him and Katniss private. He warned, "Cal."

"Seriously, you've pined for Katniss since you were a baby. How does it feel to get the one thing you've always wanted?" Cal stopped moving he looked at him with sincerity.

Peeta took a deep breath in. He looked toward the dining room. This was a different question, one he could answer. "Honestly, I'm a little humbled, and in disbelief that she would want me."

Cal grinned, "Of course she wants you Peeta. You're steadfast, good, kindhearted, and not to mention, you've got the Mellark gene pool lottery."

Peeta grinned, he turned to stare at Katniss sitting with Delly at the table. They were speaking about the actual procession and the concessions that had to be made to accommodate all of the people who were attending. "I want to make her happy."

Cal put his hand on Peeta's shoulders. "You've got her, Peet; you can relax now."

Peeta took into consideration what Cal said. He shook his head, "I've always said Katniss is her own woman. She doesn't need me or anyone. So, in reality, I don't have her. She's free to come and go."

"Are you telling me that if Katniss decides to walk out on you, you'd let her go?" Cal looked incredulous.

"I love her Cal, and if she'd have me I'd have a toasting with her tomorrow. But when you love someone you let them go if that is what makes them happy. I would rather see her happy, than miserable." Peeta stirred the stew carefully he didn't want to overcook the vegetables.

Cal looked pensive, then he said, "I get it. I want Delly to be happy too. I wanted to leave as soon as I found out about dad, but I wouldn't do it without her. Delly wanted us to earn enough money to be able to start over. She was right, you know." Cal rubbed the back of his head. "I know it sounds cheesy, but even though you don't need someone to make you happy, having Delly in my life, it makes me happy. I remember that one time we broke up, man was I miserable."

"Don't remind me; you must have sighed Delly's name like a hundred times a day. It drove all of us crazy, because you managed to bring her name up in every conversation. Mom wanted to throw you out into the street a few times. Dad thought it was romantic, though I think in the end he too was getting tired. We were all glad when you two patched things up."

"I don't remember that," Cal said.

"Believe me, it was horrible, and by the way, Gale thinks I'm the one who slept with Ivy."

"What! Oh," Cal blinked as the information sunk in. "That's why Katniss was pissed off with you. Did you explain to her that I was the one?" Cal sat down on a stool, "That stupid night I got drunk. Ivy put something in my drink. Next thing I know she's riding me, I was horrified. She finished and thanked me for my services. I'm glad I told Delly about it, who knows what that witch could come up with," Cal said.

"I've been honest with Katniss as well," Peeta said.

Cal gave an incredulous look, "About what?"

Peeta took out the plates. "About me and June."

"As far as I'm concerned June was lucky you gave her the time of day. She didn't deserve you." Cal then said, "Peeta you're the only guy in this whole village who could be considered a virgin like Katniss." Cal joked, "Nobody would believe me though. They think Mellark men are players, like Gale."

Perhaps his brother was right about June. In light of what he discovered, he shouldn't ever feel bad about June. "Well Katniss knows about June, I made sure we talked about it."

"Did you explain to her about June duplicitous nature?"

"I haven't done that yet, but I'm going to." Peeta sighed heavily. After being lumped in as one of Ivy's lover and it causing damage between himself and Katniss he did not need any more secrets to hinder their journey. "I don't want any more surprises."

"Peeta," Cal's voice took a serious tone. "Delly and I, we decided not to leave until we're sure Katniss is okay. I know she needs to be surrounded by people who care about her right now, and we've decided to help her with her mother's things. I remember how Delly dealt with dad's stuff and with our mother wanting to get rid of you. We couldn't deal with it. Katniss shouldn't deal with her mom's stuff by herself, it'll make her sadder."

"Thanks, Cal. Though I think we better get Katniss some hot chocolate; right now she looks piqued. Delly can be too much." Peeta saw the way Katniss scowled at something Delly suggested.

"Delly can handle Katniss." Cal chuckled as he said, "If there is one thing I learned about Delly, is despite her sweet disposition, Delly is stubborn and tough. She'll get what she wants and Katniss might not even know it."

Peeta nodded but a half hour later he was amazed that Delly had Katniss convinced it was the best thing for Katniss that the funeral be given a larger scale. Delly even got Katniss to agree to let her and Cal deal with Evelyn's personal possessions. Katniss agreed and the girls made several calls to accommodate the growing list. It wasn't even two when Delly and Cal decided to leave. The rain didn't stop falling.

"I think we should be getting to Katniss' mom's place now that there's a lull in the rain." Delly was putting on her raincoat.

"Cal, if it rains badly tonight some of the roads will become flooded; don't bother coming into town tomorrow. Katniss and I can handle the bakery. We might shut down early if anything," Peeta said as Delly and Cal got ready to go.

"Sure, no problem," Cal said before he and Delly left.

"So," Peeta said wrapping his arms around Katniss. He finally was alone with her, his eyes raked up her form. Delly lent her a dark blue dress that fell right above her knees, and it brought to mind the last time she'd worn a dress. All sorts of naughty things filled his brain. But he wasn't going to take advantage of Katniss. He was going to take his cues from her.

"So," Katniss snuggled up to him. "About June."

Peeta froze, "What do you need to know?"

"Delly told me about how she was using you when you were younger. She made a deal with your mother so that they could get control of the business." Katniss lowered her lashes. "I'm sorry your mother tainted that memory as well, Peeta."

"I'm sorry you weren't my first, Katniss. In hindsight, I shouldn't have done it." Peeta was remorseful about it.

Katniss put her hand on his chest. "It's okay Peeta, that happened when you were, like fourteen. That was over fifteen years ago. We were different people then."

Peeta opened his mouth to tell her that he loved her, but closed his mouth. Instead, he asked, "How are you feeling, about your mom?" Peeta was very curious about what was going on in her mind. They really didn't have a moment alone to talk about last night.

"I miss her, but you were right, and so is Delly. I shouldn't really be alone."

Peeta hugged her. "I just want you to be happy, and I know it might take awhile. When my dad died, it took me time to accept his death, and to process the fact that he wasn't there anymore."

"I still think she's at home, but I know I'll never see her again." Katniss sighed and placed her head on his chest.

He squeezed her gently. "It will get easier, but it's going to hurt, and that's okay."

Katniss nodded. He held her for a long time, just giving her the space she needed until he felt her take a deep breath. They eventually sat on the sofa and shared memories of her mother. It was getting late and they ate some of the leftover stew with bread for dinner. They cleaned up and were back on the sofa simply holding each other.

"Katniss are you okay with last night," Peeta quietly asked. "It wasn't too much, was it?"

Katniss blushed before she said, "I'm a little sore, but last night." Her eyes suddenly flashed, and she gave him a small smile. "It was…"She shrugged, "was pretty nice."

Peeta wanted to laugh, at her obvious game. He decided to take a step further. He pretended to act and sound shocked, "Nice, just nice?"

Katniss chuckled, then lifted her eyebrows and looked bored, "Fine, it was okay."

He fell to the floor clutching his heart. "I pour out my heart, mind, and body to the most gorgeous girl in the world and she thinks I'm nice and okay. My poor wounded heart!"

She laughed harder. "Well, you know the problem is you just need more practice."

He lifted his head, he found this prospect interesting. Peeta wondered where she was taking this, "You mean you want me to practice?"

Katniss sat down by his side. She leaned over him, her hair falling over her shoulder, and her fingers danced on the buttons of his shirt. Her voice was shy, and there was a glint in her silver eyes that hinted to mischief. "Well, you know," she undid the top collar button, "may I be candid?"

"Certainly," Peeta tried to keep himself composed. Katniss had no idea the effect she had on him.

"I'm a little letdown," there was a flush on her face. "I expected more. All of the women in the village think you're a stud, and well you're…"

"I'm a stud?"

Katniss shrugged, coyly saying, "…well…you...know…"

She drifted off, and Peeta grinned loved this teasing side of her. "So what do you propose we do?"

Katniss slipped another button free. Her fingernail was scraping the exposed skin of his collar, "Like I said, I think you need to practice to get better. Lots and lots of practice."

Peeta swallowed, she'd undid all of his buttons and was tugging his shirt free from his pants. He didn't dare move. He bit back a groan, enamored with the excited way she looked at him. He cleared his voice, "Well in the interest of making me a better lover, I think practice is a plausible idea."

Katniss slid open his shirt, her fingers played with the fine line of hair that dipped below Peeta's waistband. "Your poor pickle, it's been neglected all of this time; it's rusty and needs use."

The bulge in his pants was growing and her fingers were pushing past his underwear. She was practically lying on top of him. "I have a few ideas, but I don't know if you want to try them." He gently scooped her up and sat her astride him.

"Well, I suppose I should be the sacrificial lamb." Katniss sighed dramatically. Her legs squeezed his sides and her hands spread on his chest.

Peeta licked his lips. "I do however think first I need to make sure my mouth has practice."

Katniss gasped, "Your mouth?"

"Yeah," Peeta said as his hands ran up and down her thighs. "I'd like to train my mouth to give you pleasure."

Katniss sat up straight, raising an eyebrow. "What are you thinking?"

Peeta took a chance, "Well first, you'd need to get rid of the underwear you have on. Then you'd, ah, have to sit on my face, but only if you're willing?"

Katniss hesitated, showing him she wasn't sure, but he could tell she was curious. "Have you ever done this with June?"

"No. You know there are a lot of things I haven't done," Peeta confessed, he didn't do much exploring with June. He was glad he was now going to experience them with Katniss. "My older brother told me about this, he said the girls liked it a lot."

"Oh," Katniss gasped. Peeta could see her thinking about his request. She stood slowly and he watched her lift the hem of her dress up. His heart nearly stopped at the sight of her cotton panties sliding down her legs. Peeta put his hand on her thighs to pause her from sitting down. The view of her lower lips was driving him mad. He licked his lips, he could see she was wet for him. A groan escaped from his mouth. He had to tell her the truth, before things got out of hand. "Katniss, you know I love you."

Katniss looked into his eyes, she sat back widening her legs pushing her dress up, her face radiated with warmth, "I know."

Peeta trembled with need at the sight of her exposed for him. He breathed in heavily it took all of his power not to flip her onto her back and slide between her legs. "Whatever you want from me I'll give you freely. I just wanted you to know that. I mean it, Katniss. I don't want you to think I'm-" Katniss put her fingers on his lips.

"Peeta, I love you too."

They smiled at each other. Katniss scooted up on his chest. "Now about this practice, you say you have to do with your mouth, please elaborate."

He grinned, this was the woman he loved and as long as she wanted him, he would be hers.


	19. Chapter 19

**P19

Two days later, Katniss went home and it was quiet. The funeral was tomorrow. It had been raining steadily for the past three days. The heavy downpours prevented people from traveling in the district. The bakery closed down, but she swore Peeta only used the weather as an excuse to get her into bed. Katniss was a mixture of deep sadness and joy.

She was a couple with Peeta. The new physicality was an added bonus, and her mother would be proud of her. Katniss discovered she wasn't as alone as she thought. Cal and Delly supported her relationship with Peeta and they also supported her. All four of them became a family unit of sorts.

They were the ones who helped her with the funeral arrangements that spiraled out of control as more and more people said were going. Though they were able to maintain a few of her mother's wishes like having Hazelle Hawthorne preside over the funeral. Katniss was grateful that Delly and Cal came to clean up the house for her. They put away her mom's things so that she didn't have to. Though, even if her mother's cot and her small tokens were stashed, there wasn't a room in the house that didn't have a memory. She sniffed, the bright yellow raincoat Delly lent her hung around her shoulders, acting like a blanket.

"Hey," Peeta called out.

She turned her head to see him walking toward her. She automatically went into his arms.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"I don't want to impose, Peeta." Katniss sighed. Her sister's train was delayed. The tracks became flooded because of the rain. They would be here just in time for the burial tomorrow.

"Impose? This is your home, and I don't want you to be alone tonight." Peeta placed a soft kiss on her nose.

Katniss didn't want to be alone either. But she didn't want Peeta to feel as if he was obligated to be here. What they'd become was new, and they were still exploring the boundaries of this new side of their relationship. "You don't have to do this."

"You're my girl, and besides, I've always fantasized about seeing your room and doing a few illegal things to you in it."

She laughed, then turned red when he whispered something naughty in her ear. She blurted, "From behind?"

He grinned and winked.

She swallowed, "I don't know Peeta, I'm not that flexible."

"What do you mean? I've seen you climb trees."

"Yeah, when I was sixteen, but I'm not sixteen anymore," Katniss said. Her cheeks were stained red.

"Not when you were sixteen, I saw you climb a tree last night."

She gasped at his double meaning. The rest of her body turned red. The things he did last night to her made her warm and gushy all over. She was curious as to how he was going to maneuver what he whispered in her ear.

"You're curious. I can tell," Peeta said tugging her upstairs. The yellow coat fell down, a bright spot on the worn floors.

He turned to look at her suggestively. She wasn't willing to admit just how curious she was about what he suggested.

Peeta stopped moving to kiss her. His mouth was like a drug and her knees weakened. He put his hands on her butt and pulled her to him. Her legs wrapped around his and he pushed her up against a wall. She could feel his pickle gently pushing up against her.

"Catnip," Gale called out.

Peeta groaned, but let her go. "We've got to get a lock on that door."

"Stop," Katniss whispered, out of breath. She was so turned on and was in no condition to see Gale. Peeta wrapped his arms around her middle as they turned around to peer over the veranda.

"Hey." Gale paused midway into the room, his feet shifted and his cheeks were tinged pink.

"Hi," Katniss replied. She left the warmth of Peeta's arms to slowly walk down the stairs to confront her childhood friend and hunting buddy with the new status of her love life. No one outside of Delly and Cal knew she and Peeta were a couple.

"Came by with this casserole my mom wanted you to have." Gale stiffly offered her the covered dish once she stood before him.

"Thank you." Katniss took the plate, but he didn't release it. He was staring at Peeta. She tugged on it until he let it go.

"Are you going to be alright here," Gale's tone of voice sounded off, "alone, by yourself? If you want, I can have Bristel stay with you."

Katniss glanced at Peeta. His eyes were not clear blue; they looked a little dark, even if his body did not show any aggression. "Peeta is staying tonight."

It was more of an order than a suggestion, "I guess Peeta will be sleeping on the cot."

Katniss grabbed Gale by the arm and tugged him out of the room. She put the dish on the table before opening the backdoor. "He's staying with me."

Gale went to the door he loomed over her, "Catnip, are you sure you're going to be okay with Mellark. I mean, I told you what he did."

Katniss shook her head, she wanted to tell Gale he was wrong but now wasn't the time. "There's no need to worry. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"Are you sure?" Gale looked over her shoulder at Peeta.

Katniss looked back, and she couldn't help the smile that penetrated her face. She and Peeta were a team, as long as they had each other they could overcome all of the obstacles. "Yes, Gale. I am sure."

"But, he-" Gale stammered, he furrowed his brows.

She stated with authority, "I'm with Peeta now."

Gale glanced at her then over her shoulder, Katniss gave him a minute to process the information, he opened his mouth to speak.

She gave him a stern look, letting him know she wasn't in the mood to speak before she pushed Gale out of the door and closed and locked it behind him. She turned and faced Peeta. "How about, we leave your suggestion for another night." She shyly stated, "I just want to be held by the man I love."

Peeta's smile was brighter than the light. "I love you too."

Katniss, glanced at him from beneath her lashes, everything Peeta did was a declaration of love. The first time he said it she was shocked, but not surprised. She was the slow one to understand that everything he did throughout the year was his way of saying he loved her. "Thank you."

Peeta nodded, holding out his hand. He squeezed her hand as they walked upstairs, "One night of innocent cuddling, with the woman I love."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter we all have been waiting for, the last goodbye to Evelyn Everdeen where all the pardon my language 'crap' its the fan and all debts are paid.
> 
> The Funeral...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my amazing friend Norbertsmom who has gone beyond a beta, she has become a friend and champion and I hold her close to my heart, plus she's an amazing writer.

**P20

The next day she wanted to have that bravado she showed Gale when it came to her sister. The day was overcast and gray. From the second Primrose arrived she hadn't stopped complaining. She complained about the room she was going to stay in for a night. She complained about having to wait for everyone to gather at the house.

Prim complained about the lack of modern conveniences. She snickered at the people in their best attire. Katniss was at her wit's end on how to deal with her sister.

They were all making their way to the burial. The Hawthorne's showed up in full force as well. Between them, there were nine grandchildren. Hazelle looked determined, as she walked with her brood. Ivy and Gale walked respectfully behind the matriarch of the family. Even in her 50's, she was still a commanding figure. Her hair was a peppery mix, tied proudly into a bun at the nape of her neck.

Katniss walked not with her sister who led the pack, but with the Mellark's who walked behind the Hawthorne's. She gripped Peeta's strong arm for strength. She snuck a look behind her at the long procession. Surprisingly, her mother's death caused a ripple effect in the district. She knew a lot of people were going but she didn't expect the reaction.

The mines shut down to allow the miners to go the burial of the woman who did so much for the district, even when her health was failing. Katniss was amazed by the collection of miners, widows, and residents who came. These types of funeral rites were unusual in District Twelve. Katniss had no idea her mother was so beloved. Even the Merchants came to pay their respects. They shut up their shops, an unheard of practice.

When they arrived at the burial site, Katniss took her position by the closed casket. She looked down at her legs, wanting to pull down the short, fitted dress Delly insisted she wear with modest black flats. Her sister wore a similar dress but she wore a pair of dark shades, and for dramatic effect, a wide-brimmed black hat.

Standing next to her baby sister, Katniss felt insignificant. The miners, old timers, and odd collection of people of their district began to filter past her mother's casket. Once they finished paying their respects, they all came to her with hugs and condolences. But her sister was so standoffish in nature many walked by Prim, others only gave a short courtesy nod toward Primrose. Katniss did not want to cry, but there was something lonely about the way she stood there with her eyes emanating what she felt that made many cry. She gripped Peeta's arm tightly, glad he was there for her.

Once the group was done saying goodbye, as per her mother's wishes, her girls said their final farewells. Prim threw roses onto the casket as it was lowered into the ground, while Katniss threw down wildflowers and a sachet of medicinal herbs. She turned to Peeta's side because she could not watch when her mother disappeared.

"Katniss sing your momma's song," Hazelle whispered.

Peeta squeezed her hand. Katniss couldn't deny Hazelle's request. Katniss stood up and sang her momma's song, Sorrowful Angels. Her voice and the lyrics resonated with everyone gathered. There wasn't a dry eye in the place by the time she finished. Peeta came up to her and led her to her seat. Katniss looked down at her shoes, wanting the day to be over. But as per her mother's request, Hazelle was to speak. They watched her stand in front of the gathered people.

"Evelyn was my best friend," Hazelle began. "When she came to the Seam I thought she was crazy for wanting to leave the life she had in town to live amongst us, the poor folk."

Some chuckled at Hazelle's words.

"But as you know, Evelyn always had a mind of her own, even when she stopped talking she let you know how she felt." Hazelle shook her head, and her gray eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

Hazelle opened her purse. "Evelyn knew her time here with us was coming to an end, and she told me to write this down. These are the last words of that magnificent woman."

A single tear slipped out of Katniss eyes.

"My beloved friends, as you know I've always done things on my own terms. I fell in love with my husband and have never looked back. I've always wanted that type of love for my children, even if it renders you weak I would never want it any other way."

Hazelle paused, closed her eyes for a moment. A ghost of a smile lit up her face before she began again. "Over the years I've known a secret or two. Things we don't talk about in our humble district. One of them being, your son's wife Ivy." Hazelle's eyes grew bright. "That young girl was a thorn in my side from the moment she was born. Her paw, her real paw, Old Cray let her live because he liked the way she looked."

A murmur spread through the crowd as Hazelle read. "He even intimidated the people of the district to give special preference to her. In those days no one tangled with the Peacekeepers, Cray had a few men fired from the mines because of Ivy. My one regret was telling Katniss not to punch Ivy in the nose when she was six, maybe my beloved would've been fired and lived instead of being torn away from me."

Everyone looked at Ivy. She looked around. "That's not true! Cray wasn't my father!"

"Sit down Ivy," Hazelle said with authority. If Evelyn Everdeen claimed Ivy was the old Head Peacekeeper's daughter everyone who wasn't an old timer believed it.

Ivy sat down.

Hazelle continued reading. "Ivy was just like her father, a cat in heat always wanting what she couldn't have. Like she wanted Cal, even though she knew Delly was crazy about him. I saw your break up a mile away. But Cal & Delly's love is so strong they managed to work through it. There aren't any secrets betwixt them."

Delly and Cal looked toward one another. She tenderly placed a kiss on Cal's cheeks. Katniss smiled at them. Then she looked towards Gale who looked appalled and agitated. Ivy lied to him about which brother she'd slept with.

"I've been trying to get my girls to comprehend life is short. Primrose understood it. She went off to become something, and I'm proud of her. I truly am, but for all the hearts she mends, she can't fix her own missing heart. Her poor husband has been dealing with her frostiness for some time, and if she's not careful, she'll lose him."

Prim gripped her seat. She tore off her glasses and glanced at Vic, who had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Vic," Primrose uttered.

Calmly, he spoke, "Your mother is right. I'd called a few times before she lost her voice. She used to give me advice. After she had her stroke I've felt like you don't love me as much as you love the stuff. Like this hat, and those gloves, and those glasses. I just want you to let me in, Prim."

"But," Prim uttered.

"But nothing. I've been thinking that if things don't change, I'm coming home to see if I matter to you. Then I rationalize, it doesn't matter because you see me like you do a chair or a rug."

"Vic I..."

"I'm tired, Prim, of our lives back there. I should have followed your mother's advice and came home to do what I've always wanted to do. I'd rather be a doctor here where I can make a difference."

Prim said sadly, "Vic. You're not a rug or a chair. I would never treat anyone like that."

"You have, you've treated your sister and mother like that. Just today you're so wrapped up in the inconvenience of not having your things that you haven't noticed your sister's suffering. You treat her like she is a thing that needs to serve you. Katniss has been here taking care of the house, Evelyn and everything else. You haven't, even once, contemplated sending your sister money, or a card, a letter, or called her. You treated her like she was a nuisance anytime she'd tried to tell you about Evelyn." Vic stood and pointed into her face. "I've been patient, Primrose Everdeen, but if you don't change, I'm leaving you!"

Vic sat down but refused to look at his wife.

Primrose's pale blue eyes widened, and her lips trembled. Hazelle cleared her throat and continued reading.

"Primrose Everdeen, you listen here. Take that broom out of your arse, and start livin'. You only get one life. Don't have regrets like me. I wasn't there for you girls. I should have taught you about lovin' and livin'. I should have taught my Katniss that it is okay to love."

Hazelle paused, blinking away the tears. "You love one person, Katniss, and you should be with them. Don't be afraid of riding that pickle, my dear. It's liberating."

Katniss turned red even through the tears.

The audience laughed, guessing pickle was a code word for sex. Katniss snuck a peek at Peeta. He leaned in, and teasingly whispered, "Mission accomplished."

Katniss laughed and sniffed at the same time. She clasped his hand, she was glad Peeta was here with her.

Hazelle squared her shoulders. Then turned her gaze to her son, before continuing, "Gale, your mother and I have always joked you were more my son than hers. You always listened to me, took my advice. Now listen to the advice I'm about to bestow on you. You're one of those living corpses. You're not really livin' son, not with that woman you tied yourself too. She coerced you to marry her, because of a bet, really. Ivy has only loved one man. Her real love, the man she has been having an affair with, all these years." Hazelle paused gazing out into the audience. Everyone hung on her every word. With a clear voice, she uttered, "Mr. Brown."

All eyes flew to Mr. Brown, the aging bald widower.

"What else could we expect from the daughter of Cray," Hazelle kept reading calmly.

"That's not true. That woman is a witch." Ivy jumped up.

Katniss stood up. "Don't you dare call my mother a witch!"

"What are you gonna do about it, Flaberdeen?" Ivy challenged.

"Don't you dare call her names, ya' whore." Bristel stood up next to Katniss.

Ivy laughed, "It finally makes sense why you two have never gotten married. Is she your lover Bristel, are you and Katniss getting it on? Is that what your mommy was telling you, Flaberdeen," Ivy taunted.

"Actually no, Katniss is not my type," Bristel said. "Your soon to be ex-husband is."

Ivy shook her head in disbelief, "You don't like men."

"You're right I don't like all men, just one, Gale. We've been together for the past five years."

"You bitch!" Ivy said.

Katniss gnashed her teeth, she'd had enough of keeping quiet, "No, she's not, and since we're on that trail why don't you tell Gale who Hunter's real father is."

Ivy backed away.

"Yep," Katniss stood straighter. She'd recalled what her mother had told her a few months ago and she was about to unleash them. "That's right I've known your secret all along. I don't know why you hate me, but I know back in the day, you and your friends made a bet as my mom said. You only took that bet to hurt me. You thought Gale and I were together. You miscalculated and went as far as to fake your pregnancy to humiliate me. But it went wrong when your father found out about Gale, and you became trapped in a loveless marriage."

Ivy was pale, her eyes glanced not at Gale but at the back of the gathered crowd as if asking for help.

Katniss continued, "You thought you'd get pregnant after you married Gale but you didn't and came to my mother, and she said there was nothing she could do. So you started sleeping around, and hurt my friend and destroyed your marriage!"

"I always hated you Everdeen!" Ivy spat. "You're such a goody-two-shoes, ugh!" She looked at Katniss with pure hate. "All I ever heard were your praises. I just wanted to vomit. No one can be that good, it's annoying. I'm not the only one, not even your sister likes you."

Katniss replied, "I thought you'd sink low. But you're wrong. I'm not perfect. But I would never fool a man into thinking a child was his when it's clearly not."

"SHUT UP!" Ivy yelled.

Hazelle held little Hunter in her arms. "Don't worry Katniss, go ahead, Gale knows. I showed him Evelyn's letter. We talked long and hard. My son loves Hunter, even though he's not his father, he still will remain his paw. The papers say it's Gale's child even though he was sired by Mr. Brown." Hazelle turned her sage eyes upon the little man. "Isn't that right Widow Brown."

The crowd gasped as the widower sunk into the background.

"Gale, there's only one woman here that has the right to be called the mother of your child and that is Bristel!" Katniss looked at Bristel.

"She's right. I'm pregnant." Bristel squared her shoulders.

Gale stood up, but before anyone could do anything Ivy charged toward Katniss. Primrose stuck out her foot, and Ivy tripped into the mud.

"UGGGHHHH!" She cried, frustrated with mud dripping down her face and arms.

Primrose stood up and tossed her hat and rolled up her sleeves. Her blue eyes were flashing, her nostrils flared. "If you're going to attack an Everdeen, Ivy, it's going to be me. I've got a bone to pick with you. You tried to seduce Vic on the night before our wedding, and how dare you say I don't love my sister, and if I hear you call my sister Flabberdeen once more I'm gonna whoop your butt."

"Prim?" Katniss was shocked her sister defended her.

"I'm sorry," Primrose said lowering her head before looking at Katniss with tears in her eyes. "I've been a real prick. I've been trying to be better, but I see that all I've been doing is harming the people I love. I'm-" Prim's lips twitched, a tear escaped from her eye and traveled down her cheek. "I should have been here, I should have helped you, I should've been a better sister." Prim began to weep, "I should've been here for mom...I'm sorry Katniss...I'm so sorry."

Katniss nodded her head. Both sisters hugged. There wasn't a dry tear in the place.

"I hate you Everdeen's, you are a pathetic lot," Ivy said right before she stalked over to them.

Bristel stepped up and pushed Ivy away.

Ivy narrowed her pale blue eyes and pushed Bristel back. Ivy leaped out of the way and gripped Bristel's dark hair. Bristel latched on to Ivy's pale hair, and both women twisted and fell together in the mud. They rolled about, and just like in school when a fight broke out everyone rushed forward and called out names.

Gale glanced at Peeta, the mutual understanding was back between both men. "Look, I don't like that you've taken advantage of the situation, but Katniss looks happy."

"She is," Peeta agreed.

"I'm sorry that I came down hard on you that time. My mom made me see that Katniss is like a sister to me. Seeing her with any guy makes me lose it the way I did with Posy's first boyfriend."

"I lost my cool for a bit there, I love her deeply. If you must know Katniss wears the pants in the relationship," Peeta confessed.

"Just promise me you'll take care of her," Gale said.

"Gale, we take care of each other." Peeta looked at the women rolling around in the mud. "Shouldn't you stop Bristel from getting hurt?"

Gale crossed his arm over his chest and watched as Bristel landed a punch on Ivy. "Nah, Bristel can handle herself; she beat up Grizzly last year for grabbing her butt."

"Is that why he had a black eye and busted nose?" Peeta was surprised.

Gale grinned, "Yup, that's my woman." He looked at them, "Besides, Ivy has got it coming to her, and I would never lift a hand against a woman. My mother would kill me."

Peeta nodded. They watched Bristel shove mud in Ivy's face.

Ivy fell backward. Bristel wiped her face and stood up to the cheers of the town. "If you ever try to hurt one of mine again I'll do worse."

Ivy began to throw a full-blown tantrum. Mr. Brown rushed forward, "Ivy baby, are you okay?"

"Oh Herman," Ivy wept.

"Okay folks, the show's over," Hazelle said. "Evelyn wanted us to have a feast in her honor. Sae's girls have the food waiting for us back at Katniss' home."

Katniss stayed behind, clutching the letter Hazelle gave her. "Mom, I'm not scared anymore." She laughed, as the sky parted and a rainbow appeared. "I've climbed that pickle, and if I keep on going that way, I'll be having a little one of my own. Peeta has quite the pickle, but somehow I think you knew that." Katniss said.

Her gray gaze took in Peeta. He waited by the gate for her, dressed in black, and looking fine. Her heart jumped for joy at the sight of him.

She walked toward him and her future.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small outtake in Prim's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reviewed followed and let me know how much they enjoyed the story. This is for you! PS I do not own the Hunger Games. Speical thanks to my friend and beta Norbertsmom without who I'd never been able to shine.

**P21

Hours later after the crowds went home, Prim was searching for her sister who had disappeared. "Ma-Hazelle have you seen my sister?"

Hazelle gave her a funny look. "Why don't you look for Vic, I'm sure he'll know."

Prim nodded. She began looking for Vic; she found Gale and Bristel down the road, near her house. They were kissing.

"Hey, you two. Have you seen Vic or Katniss?" Prim asked.

Gale groaned. "Dammit Prim, do you have to be so annoying?"

"Have to be, I'm your little sister," Prim said.

"Good grief, I think I liked her better when she was frigid." Gale got hit on the arm by Bristel for that comment.

"Vic is further down the road, by some of the tables near the barbecue pit, helping out Rory and Cal," Bristel said.

"Thank you." Prim walked down the road until she found the site. There were a half a dozen people, including Delly, cleaning up.

"Delly, have you seen my husband?" Prim asked.

"Sure, he's with Cal down that way. I'm sure going to miss all of this," Delly said.

"Delly, are you sure you and Cal want to leave?" Prim said.

"We're going to give it a try, and if it doesn't work out, we've decided to come back. Though living by the beach can never compare to the satisfaction of seeing Ivy getting walloped by Bristel." Delly laughed.

The image of Ivy falling on her butt in mud was permanently in Primrose's memory.

"Are you guys moving back?" Delly asked.

"Yes, Vic's right. I need to come back home." Prim looked around and took a deep breath. She loved the fresh air.

She caught sight of him. He was helping with the barbecue pits. She stopped and appreciated his tall, lean, muscular body. "Hey, sexy legs."

Vic stood up straighter and turned around. "You talkin to me?"

"You see anyone else with sexy legs?" Prim hugged him.

"Well, I guess not." Vic shrugged.

"Have you seen my sister?" Prim asked.

Vic looked to her. "She's was headed to the Meadow."

Prim looked down the road. She tried to get away, but Vic wouldn't let her go. "Vic, I wanted to tell Katniss we're moving here."

"Really," Vic let her go.

She took advantage and leaned up and kissed him on the face before darting down the road. She was a fast sprinter like her sister. She made it to the Meadow and stopped to take in the beauty of the tall grass and the lush green trees and setting sun. She missed her home so much.

"Katniss," she called out but was received by silence.

Prim knew her sister was out here. She walked forward through the tall grass; that's when she heard the fleeting husky laugh. Prim walked toward the direction of the sound. It was when she reached the crest of the small hill she caught first the sight of her sister's hand. It lifted in the air before gently sinking into the tall grass. Frowning, Prim walked a little forward. The wind shifted the tall grass, and her eyes widened.

Katniss' locks were spread out on the ground, her dress hiked up to her waist. Her knees were spread wide apart to accommodate Peeta Mellark's head. Small gasps came out of her sister. Then Peeta surged forward and she noted his pants were not where they were supposed to be.

Prim covered her mouth with her hand, and she was suddenly yanked back. She looked behind her as Vic was dragging her away. "Vic, Vic…"

Vic didn't listen to her until they were on the side of the road.

"Vic, Peeta was…he was… with …my sister…they were…"

Vic laughed at her.

"Wait, you knew?"

"Prim, whose pickle do you think your mom was talking about?" Vic raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh," Prim then understood. "OHHHH…" she grinned then giggled.

"Now leave those two alone. If you ask me, they are just completing Evelyn's last wishes. Who knows there might be a little Mellark already inside of her," Vic said.

In the field, Katniss smiled as she fell on top of Peeta. His hand gently stroked her back. "Katniss?"

"Hmm," she lazily answered.

"Do you think you can make an honest man out of me?"

His question made her laugh, "Hmmm, well you have proven to be very creative with your hands and other appendages."

"That is true." Peeta carefully slipped his hand over her bunched up dress to her exposed bottom.

"I do suppose I should lock you up now that Mr. Brown is out of circulation. Who knows what those desperate widows can come up with to try to trap you? Your pickle is a hot commodity."

"Yes, it is a very hot commodity, but it only services one woman."

Katniss raised herself up to look down into his blue eyes. "Well, would that woman be your toasted wife?"

"I would say that." Peeta smacked her bottom.

"Well, then we should do it now since all of our family is in town." Katniss hoped he would say yes. She had nothing to worry about because Peeta was committed to her. He would never stray, and even months later when she was heavily pregnant and big as a house, he chased her around the bakery. His excuse was he had a lot of time to catch up on because he loved Katniss just the way she was.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> P.s this is my first post on AO3...drop me a line on Tumblr Mega-Aulover...


End file.
